Impossible to Possible
by Riku's World
Summary: You are the new transferred student and the devilish prefect, Hibari taken his interest on you somehow   What will your relationship be? interested? Read it!
1. Confused

**Impossible to Possible**

(Chapter 1. Confused)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Hibari x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~ and also you ^^

Warning: OOC~

Beta-ed by: Shikangae (Shicchan, the fic become more interesting after you edited it~^^)

A/N: Yey, my first Reborn! Fic~ XDD hope this is a good one

"Piko piko~ wake up~ wake up~ wak—"

You slammed the alarm clock's button as you yawned and groaned, still pretty sleepy after you just moved to Japan. However, there was nothing to do, you were alone in Japan now, your family had stayed in Italia.

_-Flashback—_

_"(y/n), I think you need to go to Japan tonight. I've prepared a place for you to live and school in Namimori Middle for you." said your father. He was sitting in the relax-chair while reading newspaper._

_You snapped, anger mark appearing on your head while you were reading a book, sprawled in the sofa next to your father's relax-chair. "What was that?"_

_Your father glanced at you with a serious face, "I said that you must go to Japan. To. Assist. Young. Vongola. X. Am I clear, (y/n)? your mother agreed about this too."_

_Your eyes widened after you realised that you would have to look after a brat. Your second anger mark appeared on your cheek. "It's crystal clear father. But….why me? I'm just an ordinary girl who wants an ordinary life. Me? Babysitting a brat? You must be kidding… why don't ask Cavallone-dono since he has done this before?"_

_Suddenly, your father stood up and lifted his hand. You closed your eyes and lifted your arms in front of your face to protect yourself, but the slap never came. You downed your hands hesitantly and suddenly he pinched your fluffy cheek._

_"Foolish child!" he screamed in an extremely loud shout. "We've assisted the Vongola Boss since your 1__st__ ancestor! He assisted the Great Boss of the Vongola, the Primo! And this is your turn to assist the tenth since you ARE THE TENTH generation of our 'Blanc-Ciel' family!"_

_Already knowing that you'd never win an argument with your father, you could do nothing but do as he told. "Well….okay." you sighed. "But…what should I do to support them?"_

_You could see your father's eyes widening, seemingly unaware of what you should do to assist the Vongola Decimo too since he was assisting the Nono in the battlefield as a sniper, and as Nono's third in command after Iemitsu Sawada'san who was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo's father._

_You realized that you were staring at him with a "what the hell" look, your father coughed, clearing his throat and began,"Ehm…eh…well, I heard that some of Vongola Decimo's guardians had a bad grade at school. Maybe you should help them? L-like, tutoring them?"_

_Putting that "tutoring" thing in your mind and then you asked what else you should do and he said that you could train them in order to make them stronger if you want._

_After a long speech, your father finally said, "W-well, you should be doing anything you can come up with to assist the Decimo. Understand?"_

_Before you could reply, your father suddenly shouted at you energetically, "I'VE ORDERED THE MAID TO PACK YOUR THINGS, SO GRAB YOUR LUGGAGE AND GO TO THE AIRPORT NOW!"_

_"W-whaa-?"_

_You suddenly shut your mouth when you saw your father put out a machine gun from the drawer right behind him. Then, you already knew that the next thing to do would be to…RUN!_

_"Someone is waiting in the car to take you to the airport (y/n)! Don't forget to tell my regards to Decimo!" You hear your father's unusual farewell speech on your run to take your luggage that was ready in your room and quickly grab other important things in your comfortable room._

_After you passed the kitchen, bid farewell to your mother and quickly ran out of your house, you noticed a very expensive limousine waiting for you. Suddenly a man, with blonde hair and a tiara in it came out of the car._

_"Ushishishishi, (y/n)-chan, sad you have to look after a brat in Japan, huh? Ushishishi~"_

_"Belphegor…. I'm not in the mood for jokes right now…So, whaddya doing here? Picking me up?" you approached Bel while pulling your black colored luggage._

_He began to laugh strangely again, "Ushishishi, yeah. Your father asked me. Hey, why did you refuse to join Varia, (y/n)-chan? I found it much better than doing a babysitting."_

_You smiled to the blonde, remembering that your were recommended to join the assassination squad 'Varia' but had refused for some reasons. "Heh, joining a squad that's full of strange people will turn me into a strange one too." You sighed, "But, maybe things are better off like that. I'll get you a souvenir once I come back home. Then, shall we go now?"_

_The blonde carried on with his odd laugh, climbed back into the car and then saw you off at the airport._

_-End of Flashback—_

You sighed while eating your simple breakfast, two butter-distempered pieces of breads with a glass of milk. You looked around your room, it was filled with your luggage and boxes –containing your other belongings that your father sent to you after you just arrived in your small apartment room. The place was a little cramped with one bedroom, one living room and one bathroom though there was a vacant room placed right next to your own, but it was comfortable enough for you to consider it as 'Home Sweet Home", designed within a minimalist fashion with wooden tiled floor below you coupled with a magnificent baby blue-colored wallpaper

"Damn that old geezer….it was like he was already planning this...He even sent all my things here, does he want to keep me from going back to Italy..?" You complained as you took another bite from your bread and sipped your milk right from its bottle.

You realized that there was a large brown colored letter on your eating table that was sent by your father along with the boxes containing your things. You opened it quickly and found a photo and a paper inside.

You grabbed the handwriting-covered paper contained in the envelope :

"Dear, (y/n), how are you? We have been doing great here after you left. Your mother hopes you will find a boyfriend where you are. Why don't you bring him to Italy once you come back here after you get one? Oh, and I inserted Tenth's picture too. Please assist him with as much of a good service as you can, 'kay?

Sincerely,

Your Beloved Papa"

You quickly tore the paper after you read it, cursing the writing inside and panting. You saw the picture inserted in the letter and it told you that Tsunayoshi Sawada was a small boy with spiky brown hair. He seemed innocent, but who knew, since he beat up 'that' Xanxus and got titled as Vongola the Tenth after doing so in the Ring Battle.

You cast your (e/c) colored eyes on the clock which was one of the few things you took out from your luggage. You sighed, wondering what would happen in your first day at school. "It's time… should head off now…" you murmured to yourself.

A/N: Well, this is about your life at first. ^^ chapter two is on the way. Review please~ click the button below, kay~? Thanks~


	2. Amazed

**Impossible to Possible**

(Chapter 2. Amazed)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Hibari x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~ and also you ^^

Warning: OOC~

Beta-ed by: Shikangae (Hehe, gomen ne shicchan. Too long, huh? I can't stop typing. Hehe)

A/N: Secondo Chapter~ XDD Hope you'll enjoy~

Enjoying the streets' atmosphere on your way to school was a calming thing. Although you didn't knew why, you kept sensing that 'serene' feeling from when you stepped out of your apartment room.

The houses were erected side by side, showing a deep bond between each house. The park you passed on your way to school was kind of cute, many playing facilities were built there and the big rabbit statue made you giggle as you walked beside it. You saw a lot of boys and girls wearing a yellow uniform, wondered if that was Nami's uniform since you hadn't gotten your own. And after a few minutes walk, you finally arrived.

You glanced at it, the Namimori Middle School. "So, this is…the place." Without any second thought, you stepped in, but before you could even set a foot down, someone appeared without warning.

He glared at you while lifting the twin tonfa in his hands, ready to strike you at any moment. "No trespassing here, back off. I'll bite you to death…"

At first sight, you found this man quite interesting. Black raven hair and grey colored eyes, also wearing a different uniform than those of the other students; he wore a black-colored gakuran and around his arm was a red-colored fabric with a golden Japanese word there, 'Disciplinary Committee'.

"Hey, herbivore. State your purpose." He approached you, lifting one of his tonfa until you could feel the cold steel teasing your chin. "I'm the new transfered student… this is, Namimori Middle School right?" You stayed calm.

The prefect guy's eyes twitched, "Never heard about it. Your name, Herbivore?"

"(Family/name) (first/name). I came from Italy and my father said that my registration in this school is already completed. But I haven't got my uniform." You tried to smile politely but deep in your mind you were punching trees.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy? Calling me herbivore…Ready to die is he?_

He lifted down his tonfa from you and called one of his subordinate, "Kusakabe Tetsuya…" suddenly a tall man with big muscles –like a macho- appeared beside his superior, showing a bit too much respect to his Head President. "Do you know about this transfered student?" he asked coldly.

The macho guy called Kusakabe quickly took out his list and did some read before he said, "Y-yes Head President. The list says there would be a transfered student today that comes from Italy. Named (l/n)—"

"Enough." The prefect cut off his subordinate's enumeration. Then his eyes back to you, still showing some scary spark. "You. Go to the teachers' room. Now." Then he walked away, showing his wide back to you. "W-wait!"

He stopped walking, then turned his head to you while glaring but didn't say anything. You continued, "Mm…where is the teachers' room?" You rubbed your nape while smiling innocently to that frightening prefect.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You grinned all the way in the hall while your homeroom teacher was walking beside you.

"You sure are a strange one, aren't you? While some were nervous in their first day at school, you are smiling all the way." Said your homeroom teacher.

"Well, maybe I'm just too impatient." You responded quickly.

Your happiness was obvious since you were lucky enough to find a strong person in your first day of school, and moreover, the cloud guardian of Tenth's family judging by the ring hanging on her necklace.

Your homeroom teacher suddenly stopped and she opened the door's class. After that she shared some greetings with the class while gesturing for you to come in. When you went in, you found it interesting as all the students were staring at you full of curiosity. Including that boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

When the homeroom teacher allowed you to introduce yourself, you began, "Hello, my name is (s/n) (f/n). I come from Italy. Nice to meet you all, please take good care of me." You bowed. You started to hear some of the students making a commotion about your homeland and how good your Japanese was.

"Well, she didn't have her uniform yet since she just arrived here by midnight yesterday. Make good friends with her alright?" The class nodded all at once which made you giggle. The teacher continued, "Okay, then your seat is… beside Gokudera Hayato, the one on the right." She pointed at a fierce-looking boy with silver hair. He looked bored and had paid no attention to your introduction. You thanked the teacher and walked to the seat that had been assigned to you, then you put your bag on the table while greeting Gokudera.

"Please take good care of me, Gokudera-san." You smiled at him but he glared at you and gave you a 'don't talk to me or I'll kill you' glance.

You giggled once again, it was interesting to find that the Storm Guardian was such a fierce one. But still, that prefect was more menacing than this scoundrel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was break time, and many students around you kept asking about you, your family and rambling about how good your Japanese was.

Finally, after being freed from that group surrounding your table which seemed satisfied after you answered all the questions they threw at you, you stood up from your seat and approached the boy you recognized from the picture.

"Hello, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." You smiled at him. It was seen from Tsuna's eyes that he was a kind person, and had goodness in him.

He blushed and smiled back at you, "He-hello, (l/n)."

The tall, black-haired boy beside him smiled at you too and introduced himself, "Hi, (l/n)! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Let's be friends, okay?"

Just when your voice was going to come out to answer Yamamoto's kind introduction, someone yelled at you. "Hey, how did you know Jyuudaime's name!" said Gokudera, approaching you and giving you a death glare.

Not wanting to make a fuss, you held your fist, still smiling politely. "I didn't want to make any commotion." You sighed, "Know somewhere quiet so we can talk somehow? Su Cosa Mafiosa[1]…"

"What? Who are you exactly?" Gokudera asked. He was full of rage but he knew that he couldn't yell at you.

Tsuna calmed him down and asked what was the meaning of your three last words, when Gokudera told him that you said you wanted to talk about some mafia thing, Tsuna looked worried then he asked you to follow him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Roof huh? What a good place to talk. Interessante[2]." You looked around the roof, which radiated peacefulness.

Gokudera suddenly approached you and yelled, "Who are you?"

Yamamoto tried to soothe him by smiling, "Maa, maa, Gokudera, calm down." Well, it wasn't even worth trying…since the silver-haired boy kept yelling at you.

You snapped, that was it. That Gokudera succeeded at making your smile fade from your face and you started to give him a deathglare of your own.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU OCTOPUS HEAD? I'M TRYING TO BE POLITE HERE!" You yelled back at him.

Realizing that Tsuna was shocked to see you yelling at his right-hand man, you coughed. Then you began, "Okay, I'm from the Blanc-Ciel family. Due to my family tradition, I must assist the Vongola Boss at my best. Clear enough?"

"Your assistance isn't needed here." Said Gokudera coldly.

Three angry marks appeared on your head, "Ask my father if you want explanation, I can't refuse and I can't go back since he insisted on me working for Tenth. Besides…this is frustrating…" You stood up, tidying your white shirt and black skirt. "I don't care about what'll happen to your fa—"

Something was coming at you in a quick motion, trying to hit you with a powerful swing. Your reflex saved you while you were dodging the weapon swung at you from the other side, you knew who was the owner of this weapon as you saw him standing in front of you, glaring at you. "Yelling in the rooftop is prohibited, I shall bite you to death.", he scowled.

Tsuna screamed, "Eeeek! H-hibari?"

The prefect didn't pay attention to him, already focusing on one person only. It was you, the one who successfully dodged his attack using such a simple move.

"Cloud Guardian, I have no business with you." You tried to convince, while dodging all the attacks he sent your way. Then here he went again, gave you a taste of his icy glare and began to strike ferociously at you. "I do have. You disturb my sleep, herbivore."

Hearing that last word from him made you mad, you jumped and executed a somersault in the air while focusing your power on your feet, ready to kick his back while suddenly someone stood between you and Hibari, stopped your feet with his bare hand. He stopped Hibari's swing too.

That someone was Tsuna, but he was different, with a dying flame on his head and black gloves on his hands, a determined look in his eyes. He said, "Stop this, both of you." His voice's tone changed.

You stepped back while Tsuna was still between you and the prefect. "I'm sorry." You said, bowed at the two of them. "I didn't mean to make a ruckus; I'll take my leave now." Just when you turned you body, Tsuna changed back to his old self, the Tsuna who didn't have that dying will flame on his head.

"Wait, (l/n)!" he called out.

You turned back to look at Tsuna, "Yes?"

Hibari sighed, then he closed his eyes for a second, "I'll bite you to death another day…" he abdicated, then walked away to the door leading downstairs, passing you by.

"What's wrong Sawada? I'll take my leave since I have no …" You said, inwardly embarrassed to have gone mad in front of him.

He held out a handkerchief and gave it to you, "Here. Your cheek is bleeding, (l/n)."

You smiled then accepted the handkerchief, "Thanks, Sawada." You started wiping off your blood when you felt pain on your left alabaster-colored cheek, albeit not really feeling anything before. "Oh, by the way, please take good care of me…boss…since I'll be assisting you from now on. I'll make you stronger, and… I'll help you through your scholarship, especially in... mathematics."

The young boss sweat-dropped, "U-uhn! Please take good care of me too, (l/n)." He giggled innocently.

You chuckled and told Tsuna to call you by your first name as well as telling Yamamoto to do so too, completely ignoring Gokudera who still yelled at you because you were acting too casual with Tsuna or something.

_He does have an impressive potential… And…him, Hibari…what an interesting one._

[1] About Mafia Thing…

[2] Interesting

A/N: Pheww, well, I think it was a 'bit' too long. *laughs* a-anyway, third one is coming soon. RnR please, Thanks. ^^


	3. Dazzled

**Impossible to Possible**

(Chapter 2. Amazed)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Hibari x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~ and also you ^^

Warning: OOC~

Beta-ed by: Shikangae (Like always~, thanks shicchan, you light up my fic^^)

A/N: Aww…third one already~ Sorry for making Hibari-san as a fierce carnivoure here. Te-hee~ XDD

It had been a week since you arrived in Japan, and you got to know many of Tenth's friends such as the Guardians, Kyoko, Haru, Hana and everyone else. Each one of them was interesting and were kind to you too.

But to your mind that man was the most interesting, that man who always glared at you when you coincidently passed him by in the school hall. The one who always tried to bite you to death when you were sleeping on the roof – the place that you found the quietest one.

You sighed, opened the door that'll lead you to the roof carefully. When you walked in, you looked around then sighed once more, feeling relieved.

"I think he isn't here today…" But somewhere in your heart you were longing for his presence.

Love ? Hate? You didn't know what the feeling inside you was. But since the thing between the two of you had become quite the routine, you started taking an interest in that strange guy who would yell 'I'll bite you to death' to everyone within earshot.

"Coming to get another bite, herbivore?"

You gasped, surprised to hear the prefect's voice. You looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of him. He appeared to be sitting at the upper roof, right above you. You've gotten used to being called 'Herbivore' since it was what he always called you every time he came across you.

He was glaring at you again today, and jumped off his sitting spot and stood in front of you while seemingly getting ready to beat you up, fighting stance on and tonfas lifted up.

"No, Hibari-san. Leave me alone today would you? I'm really tired… ", You begged.

Hibari closed his eyes quickly and opened them another second later, "I'll bite you next time…"

You smiled then politely thanked him, after which you walked to the corner of the roof, hesitantly sat down and closed your eyes.

Suddenly you heard that song again, the song that Hibari liked – that bird singing it every time made you think so. Yes, that song… the Namimori Chuu-gakou Uta. You opened your (e/c) eyes and found that the yellow little bird was flying around above you. Then you lifted your index finger as the bird landed on it slowly, "Hibird, still cute today too, huh? Guess that carnivore really took good care of you, huh?" the bird cheeped, giving you a response.

You giggled, "Seeing you make me happy, you know." You stroke the smooth fur on its back. "You know… I'm starting to miss my family in Italy…Including my stupid father…" Suddenly an anger mark appeared on your head, "And what was that? Looking for a boyfriend? Don't make me laugh… Do I have time for it?"

"You are getting on my nerves….herbivore…" Said Hibari, appearing in front of you without any proper warning. The bird flew to him and landed on his right shoulder.

Realizing that maybe you were yelling too loud while the prefect was sleeping somewhere on the roof you quickly stood up, "S-sorry Hibari-san. Mayb—uph?"

You didn't even have the time to finish your sentence when someone hugged you from behind, and you quickly recognized him. "D-dino Cavallone?"

The older man giggled then released you from his arm's grip, "Hi, (y/n)-chan." He smiled at you, "How's your day? Living in Japan's nice, right?"

"Dino-nii… Where the hell have you been , away for the whole week…?"

"Ah, sorry sorry. I had some business to attend to. Maa, I really missed you (y/n)-chan. To think that my Imouto [1] came here, I'm really happy."

Well, it was a pretty normal thing that he called you 'Imouto' since the both of you were childhood friends, you thought of him as your own brother and vice versa. You smiled at him.

Just when you were going to answer the blonde, Hibari interrupted you by standing abruptly and then said, "I'm going to bite you to death today…"while giving Dino a death glare.

Dino quickly lifted his hand, "K-kyouya, let's not do some training today, eh?" He panicked.

The prefect ignored him and was just going to make a fast and deadly move, but after his first step, someone was pulling him back. He turned back and saw you putting your arm around his waist, "Hibari-san! Please stop! If you hurt him then I won't be able to have dinner tonight! "

Deep in thoughts, Dino told himself that you were a really cruel 'Imouto'. (_y/n)-chan, you do have guts to stop him….but…I know your true intention. You want me to treat you. Uhh…. _He bit his lower lip and cried while gripping his left hand, turning his head from the both of you in a funny way.

Back to your scene, "Back off, herbivore…" He glared at you, waiting for you to release him while maybe feeling a little uncomfortable because he felt something - your upper body - pressed on his back, but you couldn't be sure, he wouldn't show his uneasiness to anyone.

You shouted at Dino, "Dino-nii, I'll wait for your treat later. Why don't you go now while I hold him?" Finally realizing that you were giving him a chance to run, he thanked you and quickly showed himself 'out'. Then, it was just the two of you left on the roof.

You quickly put off your arms and begged the scary prefect for forgiveness, but it seemed that he wouldn't let you get away with it so fast; he'd punish you, eventually…

"Umm… sorry about stopping you. Ehh…well… I'll take my leave now, Hibari-san." You started to walk, but he kept you from going any further, "Come to the Disciplinary Committee room….now…" And you know, today will be your 'best' day ever…

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sit…" He ordered you just when you closed the room's door, you hastily obeyed him , sitting on the green sofa in front of the window. This was your first time in this office, and you could see for yourself that Hibari's personality was reflected on the room, simple but neat; more like an 'office' than a simple 'room'.

You felt uneasy when Hibari kept gazing at you; he looked like a lion ready to pounce his prey, his every move reminding you of a hunting predator. You sweat-dropped, gulped and your heart throbbed two times faster than normal, but you finally urged yourself to speak, "H-hibari-san… what should I—"

"Silence, herbivore.", he hissed.

Those two words were enough to make you shut up and freeze on track. After a few minutes of silence, the prefect, who was standing in front of the table and still staring you down finally walked, approaching you, an ominous spark lit in his eyes.

Your heart beat faster and faster in your chest as he came closer to you. Out of fear ? But there was something in your heart's tap that told you that it was not fear. You didn't really have any idea of what to do because every time he did it, you always felt something's odd, like…dazzled.

You gasped as he arrived right in front of you and still had that…hungry expression, then you couldn't help but let out a brief shriek, your eyes widening as you felt his lips on yours. It wasn't neither a gentle nor a warm kiss, the way he grabbed your hand when you tried to push him away and the way he pressed your lips with his roughly, was too reckless to be called tender. You were too confused to know what the hell was happening to you right now, beside the fact that Hibari, That HI-BA-RI, was kissing you.

Managing to somehow break the kiss, you seized the chance to talk, "Hiba—uhm!" His lips crashed on yours again, now much harder as he bit your lower lip, making you groan, and kept teasing it using his teeth.

You struggled as he began to cup your cheek with his palm, and then managed to hit his leg's shinbone. He pulled away and smirked at you for just a second.

Feeling enraged, you yelled at him, "What the hell!…Uhh…" Your face was on fire, your body heated up from hair to toes and you knew you were blushing so you turned away while rubbing your lips, tasting a faint blood aroma. "I hate you…"

"Come here at the same time tomorrow, your punishment is not over yet." He said as he walked away like nothing happen.

_What? He's still ordering me around, and to do the same tomorrow no less, what a jerk…!_

As you stood up from the sofa and tidied up your uniform –which had you received on your second day at school. You intended to run out of the room, and you really did while hearing the prefect saying, "If you don't come….I'll bite you to death."

'_I'll bite you to death'? You kidding me ? I'm the one who will bite you to death next time we meet…!_

_TBC~_

A/N: X3 In the middle of writing the fourth one right now.^^ Hoping many review so I know what's wrong in my story, so RnR please~ click the button below, kay? T'Q~ =)


	4. Confessed

**Impossible to Possible**

(Chapter 4. Confessed)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Hibari x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~ and also you ^^

Warning: OOC~

Beta-ed by: Shikangae (Like always~, thanks shicchan, )

A/N: yey, yey~ keep goin~ Hibari-chan rocks! XDD

"_Hi…Hibari…" You called as he finally managed to pull you to him, letting you rest your head on his chest._

_He shushed while you tried to open your mouth to reason with him, and then cupped your cheek using his palm while turning your head to meet him eye to eye, his icy gaze freezing you over completely as a blush came up your pale cheeks, heating up your body.___

_His arm was around your waist while his other was caressing your right cheek, making you gasp at his touch on your skin. Now, forehead met forehead, as his icy grey eyes grew closer to your (e/c) eyes and made those… lips…facing yours even closer. Then the both of you were-___

"Pekooooo~! Wake up! Peko! Peko! Pe—"

You quickly slammed your alarm with all your might and made that blue bird-shaped alarm clock shatter right after you did. Sweat dropped from your head ,flowed to your chin as it fell on the pure-white blanket, panting your throat out as you left your hand on the top of your alarm clock.

"DAMN YOU JERK!" You cursed as you threw the blue bird-shaped alarm clock to the wall making a mess of the floor ,the gears inside it scattered around the other side of the room. Finally realizing that you'd s***wed up your alarm clock (or more like unscre*** it for that matter) without even noticing it, you kept swearing like a sailor for a while. You heaved a sigh "Ahh…it's…broken…must go buy a new one…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"(y/n)-chan? What's wrong with you today?" asked someone right in front of you, as you were obstinately burying your own face in your crossed arms on the table.

You recognized the owner of the voice as you abruptly answered him, still not shifting from your former position, "It's nothing, Yamamoto… I just need to kill someone today…"

The tall man was laughing innocently, and you heard some girls who were talking about how close to you Yamamoto was standing. Well, he was one of the two most popular boys in the class with Gokudera –who was going with Tsuna to the canteen. He continued, "You know, (y/n)-chan, since it's lunch time now, why don't you go to the roof like you always do?"

You lifted up your head after you heard that words, 'Roof'. Then suddenly you remembered the dream you had on the previous night, the dream which made you freak out enough at seeing him like that and blushed when the last part was coming in your (h/c)-head. "No grazie [1]… I'm not in the mood today…"

"Do you have any problem, (y/n)-chan?" asked Kyoko, accompanied by Tsuna and Gokudera who had just come back from the canteen. Tsuna added, "Yeah, you don't seem to feel well today. Did you catch a cold?"

Grateful for your friends' kindness you smiled at them, "I'm okay. Just having a bad day because of a silly nightmare last night, made me throw my alarm clock so hard it broke up."

Kyoko giggled innocently, making Tsuna and the other's fanboy gasp with the same blush appearing on their cheeks. Nosebleeds were on their ways when the oh so popular girl clasped her hand and looked up at you bright-eyed. "I know a good place where you can buy a cute alarm clock!"

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan! I'm really grateful as I had been worried about not being able to wake up on time without any alarm clock." You grabbed her hands tightly and hugged her right after that, making most of the men want to take your place.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-After School-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You smiled as you saw the map on your hand, the map that Kyoko made for you showing the place to go buy your new alarm clock. Then you giggled as you remembered Kyoko insisted on accompanying you but you refused since you didn't want to give her any trouble.

"Oi…"

In just a few seconds, your happiness was gone from your body, only leaving that 'Silly Nightmare' of yours. You turned your head and caught a glimpse of him, leaning back on the corridor's wall, Hibird resting on his index finger as he lifted it a little. He was staring at you. There were no students there at all; it was strange because just before that evil prefect came, the corridor was crowded. Maybe they ran away from him and were hiding somewhere not to be bitten to death,

"Good afternoon, Hibari-san. Buona gionata [2]" You smiled at him with an angry mark appearing on your cheek then took a quick step, trying to run away from him.

"Running in the corridor is prohibited and you didn't come on the assigned time… Punishment must be given…" he said as he prevented you from running by suddenly appearing in front of you, making you brake not so delicately on your feet.

Your eyes widened when you felt the cold steel of his tonfa was touching your cheek, you didn't see his attack come since you were too busy escaping him. The second thing you saw after his tonfa was his smirk which made you remember that scene between the both of you, making you blush right there.

Your body began to tremble, "I-it's…" The prefect grunted, waiting for your words to be finished. "IT'S YOU FAULT, YOU HENTAI! LO TI ODIO![3]"

The dark-haired man sighed then pulled you to him by force so he could carry you, your stomach now pressed on his shoulder-blade, while your head faced his stomach. You struggled, tremendously scared of where he would carry you to and what he would do to you.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You should obviously have known where he would take you to, the place he cherished most, the Disciplinary Committee Office. He dropped you roughly on the green sofa where you sat yesterday, right on the same spot. "So… what do you mean, herbivore?" he began.

You snapped, rage was all over your head. "Don't you remember what you did to me yesterday, you perverted jerk?" You pulled his collar, clenching a fist there. "Because of you I have those weird nightmares! Ba****d!"

"Didn't you read the Disciplinary Book? Cursing is not prohibited…." He said calmly. "THEN STOP BOTHERING ME!" you yelled at him, then you felt your foot was shaking and suddenly fell to the sofa, letting go of his collar.

So frustrated… You were no longer thinking clearly and you couldn't control your own lips, "I have been….dreaming about you…"

"Hoo… so you had a dream… about me biting you?" He smirked, putting his hands on each side of your shoulders.

You couldn't help but answer him, "More like 'eat' than 'bite'… When I'm reminded of it, my body starts quivering… I feel uneasy… and because of that dream…I ended up breaking my alarm-clock…" You turned your face away from him who no longer had any smirk on as you were shaking again.

You swore that you could have heard him chuckling for just one second and a few minutes later you turned your head back, he pushed back your body until your back was pressed to the sofa. Lifting your head slowly until you met his grey eyes, he placed his lip on yours, pressing them gently.

Hibari pulled away, leaving you panting, and fought to inhale some fresh air.

"Did it stop?" he asked.

"Eh? What?" you were still shocked and didn't get what he meant. The prefect sighed in disappointment, "The trembling…"

"U-um…yeah… it's stopped… why?"

Hibari smirked, "Then we shall carry on your punishment."

Not letting you a second to respond he tilted your body to the side to make you lie down while he made his move to have you below him. Ignoring your shock, he caught your lips and proceeded making his way there. The kiss was a lot different from the last one, so very rough that you moaned lightly each time he pulled away, letting you breathe for a while then pressing you down again.

Finally, he pulled away before you started dying from asthma, and so you used the opportunity to do so. You breathed heavily and a tear came out your right (e/c) eye, and you were sure you face was all red by now. "Why…are you doing this…?" You asked weakly.

"To bite you to death…" he said coldly, then began kissing you again, your lips surely would be bruised by the next day.

"…Open your mouth…" he said as he retreated for a while. However, your shock was too great to even open your mouth, so he had to do it himself.

His hand which was straining yours trailed up to your cheek, while the other was wrapped around your head. You then swiftly felt that his hand was no longer at your cheek, it was at your chin, slowly pulling it down. He kissed you again; now deeper as his tongue slipped onto your lip, into your mouth, teasing your tongue into battling with his, making a thin trail of your saliva flow out after he paused

"Are you a jerk? I…uhh…" You blushed, having a hard time breathing since the prefect had his body pressed into yours . "It's painful…" ,you let out your tears, rubbing slowly the bite-scar he had carved in your lower lip the day before. Oddly enough he licked it, your bite-scar that is.

"Why Hibari-san? If you did this… you won't be able to erase it now…" you locked your (e/c) eyes to his, placing your palm on his cheek.

He touched your hand that was on his cheek, "I know…" then he stood up, standing right next to you who was maneuvering your body and stood up too.

"What if I ended up liking you…? I will only be a disturbance… you still…want to punish me?" you said, touching his sleeve.

"Punishment is needed to discipline you, herbivore."

"I'm so—"

He cut you off, "I'll make sure you take all the punishment you need until the day you die…"

_What is that…? Sounds like a confession to me…_

"Then I'll be by your side so you can punish me anytime… I'm off…Ciao[4]…" You turned your back to him, heading for the door. "Oh…do you know where this store is? This is a clock-store…" you took the map from your skirt's pocket and showed the prefect, "Can you take me there? Since I don't know where it is."

The prefect didn't say anything, he walked away then suddenly stopped after opening the door, his back now facing you. "Hurry up…" he said.

Then you turned round again and followed him, silently answering, "Okay…"

A/N: QAQ

OOC! This Hibari… Out Of Character isn't him? B-but… RnR please~^^

Oh yeah, I'm planning to make others fic with some following characters:

Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino, Belphegor, Byakuran. But I didn't know who is going to be next after Hibari's. vote it, will you? =) thanks~

[1] No thanks

[2] Have a nice day

[3] I hate you

[4] Bye


	5. Dated

**Impossible to Possible**

(Chapter 5. Dated)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Hibari x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own neither KHR nor you ^^ ~

Warning: OOC-ness~

Beta-ed by: Shikangae (Love ya~ 3) _(Ore mô ~ sorry it took me so long to do my job by the way)_

A/N: Hibari-san is kinda a dominant, don't you think? That's why he is so adorable. Te-hee~ enjoy~, your first date with Hibari~

_Previously in Impossible to Possible:_

"_Then I'll be by your side so you can punish me anytime… I'm off…Ciao…" You turned your back to him, heading for the door. "Oh…do you know where that store is? It's the clock-selling store…" you had taken the map from your skirt's pocket and showed the prefect, "Can you take me there since I don't know where it is ?."_

_The prefect didn't say anything, he walked away and suddenly stopped after opening the room's door, still not facing you. "Hurry up…" he said._

_Then you turned over again and followed him, quietly nodding in agreement, "Okay…"_

XOXOXOXOXOX

And here you were, walking straight to the clock-store, on the devilish prefect's heels, your guts twisting in anxiety. Why? Because he hadn't even said a word since the both of you left the school, the last thing you'd heard from him being only 'Hurry Up'.

And… you couldn't believe it. The gap between you and him was two meters wide, and you tried to walk faster to catch up with him but kept failing.

_Why does he need to walk that fast…? _

Suddenly you felt you had stepped on something round that made you fall the second you put your foot on it. It may have been because you were too focused on the man in front of you to realize there was an obstacle under your shoe, and you cursed him for the bruise appearing on your forehead.

_Oh…great…now I crashed on the ground like an idiot…_

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" asked the owner of the ball that made you fall.

You looked up and saw a small kid squatted down besides you while hugging his ball. Then, in the most polite way he could, he stood up and tried to pull your arm; seemingly wanting to help you up. Responding to the child's kindness, you quickly stood up and gave him a chocolate candy –which you always had in your pocket because it was your favorite. "Thank you…" you patted his head.

"Herbivore."

You turned and you saw him beside you, glaring at you. "I'm s-sorry…" You thought that he was probably mad at you.

Then suddenly he looked down at the kid, "Watch your ball…" The kid who seemed scared to death by Hibari suddenly gave a shrill 'Eeek!' and ran away.

"You don't need to be so strict with a kid! Why did you have to glare at him?"

He didn't even answer, and just turned back, continuing to walk.

"That's it…!I'll go myself!" you passed him and swore under your breath in Italian. Ignoring your scratched and bleeding knee you kept on pacing forward. "Why must he scare a kid when he was kind –a little—to me before in the office?", you wondered. The thought that maybe he had a split-personality quite amused you.

After walking for a while, some delicious smell caught your attention. You froze on spot and turned left and right to search for its source. And…There! You found it. A stall located just three houses further on your left which sold something that you thought was 'DIM SUM' –well at least that was the word written on the plank.

Just when you were gonna make for there, someone grabbed your arm. "That's not the way, herbivore…" and yes, guess who it was... our favorite devil prefect…

Shocked, your mouth opened a bit and your eyes widened. You never noticed that he was still walking near you, you had thought that he had headed home. You were a little happy that he was still with you, but you tried to hide it, poker face on.

"What are you doing? Let go of me… I'm buying some snacks…"

He ignored you... again. But surprisingly enough he pulled you hand, subtly urging you to follow him. He walked to the Dim Sum stall that you wanted to go to then waited aside, letting your hand go.

"Can I help you?" asked the seller, a man with black glasses who wore a winter hat, a mask and a long grey coat.

"Oh… um…can I have this?" you pointed the white bun. The smell of it reminded you of I-pin's gyoza bun.

"How many of them do you want?"

"Um... two buns, please. how much?"

"100 yens. Here you go." He gave you the paper-pouch containing your food and when you went to give the seller the money you owed him, Hibari suddenly stopped you. Then he took out 100 yens from his own pocket and gave it to the seller.

The seller took the money, "Xie xie [1]." He said, while bowing.

You bowed too, "Oh, pu ke chi, xie xie ni, Fong Lau Ze [2]"

You remembered that I-pin's master, Fong who was an arcobaleno like Reborn, possessed a Dim Sum somewhere in Japan. At least that's what you learnt after doing some information-gathering for a week in Japan.

"Hibari-san, here." You handed him the money, but it looked like he didn't want to take it. "Please take it, I don't want to trouble you by making you use your money."

Not wasting any more time, the prefect pulled your hand again and walked away. Apparently he wanted to go to the clock-store quickly, which reminded you that the Cloud Guardian of Vongola the Tenth's family hated crowds and walking in the middle of a crowded street was enough to get him in a bad mood.

"Wait, Hibari-san!" you tried to free your hand from his painfully tight grip. Knowing that it'd undoubtedly leave a bruise , you cried out before he broke your wrist, "Hibari-san! My hand hurts!"

When he loosened his grip, you quickly pulled your hand to your chest and rubbed pain off your red bruised wrist. "I think it's a bad idea to ask you to lead me. So…why don't we head home, Hibari-san? You hate crowded places don't you?"

Suddenly he seized your hand, forcing you to follow him again. But this time he seemed to slow down his pace so you could keep up with him and his grip wasn't too tight.

Hibari's eagerness to take you to the clock store made you uneasy, and maybe he blamed himself as the cause of your dream but you weren't brave enough to ask about the whys and hows as well as too lazy to entertain him when he started swinging his tonfas at you after you asked.

A few steps later, both of you arrived. You didn't think the clock store was so close to your earlier spot, and you quickly followed Hibari as he entered the store. So many kind of clock were displayed there, many cutely shaped clocks on top of it.

While you were hypnotized by them, the prefect was just standing aside, he had already let go of your hand and let you wander in the store by yourself; it seemed that he enjoyed seeing you happy so much that he let out a calm smile which you didn't notice at all.

Finally, after going through a few dilemmas, you decided you'd take the egg-shaped alarm clock. You were amazed as not only was it an egg, but also a process which made a chick pop out from the egg [3]. The chick's face was sweet too, yellow and white-colored.

With a glad feeling that you'd be able to get up early tomorrow, you walked to the cashier when someone abruptly took the clock from your hand. Hibari hummed while staring at your alarm-clock in his hand, walked to the cashier and once again gave off his money. But this time, you managed to protest.

"I'm paying for this myself…" you pushed him aside, but he icily glared at you, "Silence, herbivore." Then he glared at the shop keeper who suddenly ignored your money and took Hibari's.

_Glare power, huh…? Scary… *sweat dropped*_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You sat at the bench near the park, "Ahh…I'm so tired today…" you said while stretching your arms and body. Then you asked Hibari to sit beside you and oddly, he obeyed.

"Thank you for today, Hibari-san. I'll change your money." You smiled at him. But your kind offer was turned down by the prefect.

"There's no need to…"

Just when you went to retort, he cut you off, "Complaining will make me list you as a rule breaker…"

"That's not fair… I haven't paid you back…" you pouted.

Silence surrounded the both of you, he just closed his eyes while enjoying the calmness while you kept looking at your lap. Another second later you glanced at the orange sky, you felt something soft touching your knee. Next thing you knew Hibari was cleaning your bleeding knee.

You couldn't help but moan because the scratch on the knee was somewhat painful as Hibari stroke it with a handkerchief. "A-akh… please slow down…" you swore that his eyes twitched when you moaned. Even after your knee was covered by the handkerchief, it still hurt, but you tried to deal with it.

_It's been a long time since I got such a deep wound…maybe a sharp stone caused it…? And I didn't even realize the pain…what an idiot…_

Both of you still didn't say anything until you grabbed the paper pouch and opened it, letting the steam spread into the air. Then you took out one of the buns, "Hibari-san." You called.

He opened his eyes and grunted to you. "Here" you said, handing him the small ravioli. "You should at least eat one…"

"No."

You insisted, "If you don't want to eat then I won't go to school tomorrow."

He glared at you, "I'll just come to your house and drag you to school then."

"I refuse. I'll take a bath with cold water so maybe I'll catch a cold so you can't drag me to school."

"Che." He took the bun from you.

You smiled at him and took the other one from the paper pouch then started chewing on it.

You took the first bite, "D-delicious…"

Then a second bite, "Interesante [4]… This is my first time experiencing this kind of food."

Third bite, umm…not yet since Hibari suddenly put his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. He stared at you, making your heart throb furiously fast. Closer…much closer… even more prowimate, then…

"AHHH! HIBARI-SAN!"

You shrieked when he suddenly bit your half-eaten bun, and it was a really big bite. When you pouted at him he just licked his left thumb and smirked at you.

"S-sneaky b*****d…" You took a big bite as you swallowed the remaining bit.

"Cursing is listed as breaking a rule…"

"So what… are you gonna punish me…? You perverted prefect…" You didn't realize that his arm was still on your shoulders, and when you slagged him off, his fingers twitched.

"Seems that you really crave to be punished, don't you herbivore?"

"Err…not real—uph!"

The third kiss you received today - by the same person no less -, was as rough as usually.

You tried to open your eyes and came across his, staring at yours with burning passion. His raven eyes were icy as usual, but you could see the ablaze glint in them. The head previously resting on your shoulder was now pressing the back of your head, while the other one slipped to your back, closing the gap between your body and him ,deepening the kiss.

The whole act was very rough but nonetheless it filled you with pleasure, the fire he radiated spreading into you through the contact of his tongue. Not only did the slight stinging pain of his teeth nibbling at your lip set your lower belly on fire but it also disoriented you, as you had got kinda unused to that kind of sensation .

However, you were afraid that someone might see the hot scene you were performing together, so you pushed on his chest and broke the kiss.

"Sorry… someone might see us…" then you heard him sigh as he pulled you in again, but you somehow managed to make him hold on. "Hibari-san, let's head home. I'll let you punish me again tomorrow."

"Don't want too. Your punishment for today isn't over yet."

The both of you got into an endurance battle, he wanted to pull you closer while you held him off by pushing on his chest.

"Y-you can….urghh…give me a twice harder time tomorrow as my punishment! It is six already and I want to do my homework!"

Suddenly he released you and then put your hands away from his chest, then stood up. "I'll take you home."

Just when you were going to open your mouth, he interrupted you for the upteemth time that day. "Hurry up, herbivore…"

So you then clumsily stood up and let him take you home. On the way there, he just stayed quiet but didn't walk fast like he did before. He marched slowly, his pace as measured as yours; given you stayed quiet too and just followed him silently.

"Is this the place where you live?" He asked, checking out your apartment. You found his scrutinizing was so creepy he might scare off the landlady who sometimes went out of her room to enjoy the evening wind in her veranda.

You indeed claimed the place as yours, "Yes, it is. Umm…wanna drop by sometimes? I'll cook dinner for you if you come."

"I'll take my leave. Don't be late tomorrow." He walked off, staring coldly as he proceeded by you.

You sighed, disappointed by his early left, "Goodbye then…thanks for today." You whispered so quietly you bearly heard yourself, yet he suddenly lifted his right hand which scared you to death at the thought that he might have some super-human audition.

-TBC-

A/N: This is going too smoothly! Ahh, well. Hope you enjoyed it~. Please review nee ^^

And I need your help to vote for next fic's characters with the same theme as this one. Will it be Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino, Belphegor, Byakuran, or even someone else who has a playful personality? Please vote~ 3 thanks! Oh, and I'll make an extended ending for this chapter~

So far: Byakuran -1

Belphegor -1

Vote again~! XDD

Thks for reviewing and voting nee ^^ especially to AliceofDeath, Sweet18Candy, Snow White Darkness, and Ryuzaki Hananuko, etc ^^ I LOVE YOU~

[1] Thank you

[2] No, problem. Thank you, Master Fong.

[3] A little hard to explain so I'm just going to describe it a little. From the top, it's the egg's upper part then there's the chick below with egg's lower part below the chick and the numbers of the clock showed there.

[4] Interesting


	6. Invited

**Impossible to Possible**

(Chapter 6. Invited)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Hibari x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own neither KHR nor you ^^ ~

Warning: OOC-ness~

Beta-ed by: Shikangae

A/N: Hibari-san is kinda a dominant, don't you think? That's why he is so adorable. Te-hee~ enjoy~, your first dinner with Hibari~ *smacked* haha, with everybody I mean.

You kept looking at the watch wrapped around your wrist as you walked to school, looked like you got there too early today.

_BUMP!_

"Ouch! S-sorry!" You quickly bowed down while rubbing your nose as your face seemed to have slammed into somebody's chest.

"Haha! It's okay (f/n)-chan!" said the person. You quickly realized who the owner of the voice was -and your guess was right- ,you had just bumped into Yamamoto. According to your observation, Yamamoto always met Tsuna and Gokudera here at this time.

"Yamamoto, Sawada, good morning." You greeted them with a smile then you turned to Gokudera who was glaring at you because you were being too close to Tsuna, he really was a fanboy of the Tenth's. "Oh…Gokudera. Morning." You greeted flatly.

The silver-head snapped, then he started shouting, "Why do you always give me a different face from the one you give the others?"

You sighed, and then you walked to Tsuna, reaching his backside then put your arms around the boy's shoulders. "Because you have an ill manner, and I have enough of dealing with people like that since Hibari 'boycotts' me every noon."

Yamamoto then tried calming Gokudera down then turned to you, "Maa, maa. Haha, it's been like that for several days. Even the sensei is getting used to it."

Suddenly, Reborn appeared and sat on Yamamoto's shoulder. You could see he was holding a cup which was filled with espresso coffee, the smell of it languorously reaching your nose. "Ya, (f/n). How's your day? Is Japone[1] good?"

You smiled at the arcobaleno, "Yes, I'm enjoying myself here. Never thought that Japone would be nice but thanks to your advice I can live well here."

The arcobaleno smirked and praised himself, "Hm, that's good then."

"Oh, and I should thank you too Tenth, and your guardians for being so kind to me -except the both of you-know-who. To show my appreciation, why don't you come over to my apartment for dinner tonight?"

Tsuna seemed to hesitate, but Reborn stopped him from talking, "Okay, we'll take up your offer, (f/n)."

And here we go again, Gokudera's madness fit: "WHAT THE HELL YOU BITCH! OFFERING TENTH TO COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE? YOU BETTER DON'T SET UP ANY F**KING PLAN BECAUSE IF YOU D—"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I must go now since I'll be in trouble if I'm late at school. Bye." You bowed down then took a quick turn to run. You hated being confined in the Committee room all day at school if you were late, even though you never showed up late at school but you were too lazy to deal with Hibari since he warned you.

"Tsuna, if you don't run too, Hibari might bite you to death." Reborn advised Tsuna while staring at you, smiling.

Gokudera who looked at his watch gasped, "Tenth! Let's run now! Or we might get late!"

"Eeeek? I don't want to be bitten by Hibari!" Tsuna cried as he ran, making for school along with his two friends.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-Break Time-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You approached Tsuna's desk, "Sawada, come over after school, okay? I could figure out what your favorite food is while we go shopping at the market."

"Woman! You'd better not be troubling the tenth!" Gokudera hissed at you, glaring.

You were getting used to glares and on top of it Hibari's was much scarier than the octopus-head's one so you were just ignoring it.

"Maa, maa. Calm down Gokudera. Isn't it good that someone treats us to dinner?" Yamamoto laughed innocently; well he was just too oblivious, as always.

Suddenly Tsuna flew to lala-land and you knew the reason, Kyoko was approaching you.

"Kyoko, want to come over to my house? I'll cook dinner." You asked happily.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry. But I've promised to go with my brother to the sport store today." She refused sadly and all the fanboys went to the lala-land too, hypnotized by their idol's cute expression.

You patted the ginger-head's shoulder, "Its okay. Come over another time, 'kay?" you winked at her and grinned.

She chuckled and giggled playfully making all of her fanclub, including Tsuna, able to happily die just to watch it. "I will."

"Kyoko, let's go!" Hana, Kyoko's best friend, called from behind and the middle school's princess smiled at all of you and bid farewell.

"Tsuna…" you called and made Tsuna go back to the real world, his reaction was a small blush on his cheek. "I'm sorry I can't help you with your love life, since I have no idea how to tutor it."

The small boy flushed then he lifted his hands, showing his palms to you. "N-no, it's okay. I'm fine with this. Hehe, really." Then he rubbed the back of head while giggling shyly.

You smiled at him which made Gokudera's temper even more heated, Yamamoto tried to calm the silver-haired guy once again.

"Will. Resolution. Pride. Always remember this words, and think of your own will, resolution and pride. You'll be a great boss if you always hold that words in here." You pointed at Tsuna's heart. "And don't forget here too." You pointed at his head then, which made Tsuna giggle with and blush a little.

"I-I don't want to be a godfather in the mafia, but if those words can help me protecting my friends then… please help me from now on, (s/n)." he said in a truthful tone and resolution grew in his brown eyes.

"Of course, that's why I'm here. To assist and support you, so you can become a great person." Your words only made Gokudera boil even more and he was trying to blow you up.

"(s/n) (f/n)…"

You quickly tilted you head and found out Hibari was leaning against the doorframe, staring at you which made all the students' faces become pale and tremble with fear. You bid at Tsuna then approached Hibari who was waiting for you to come to him.

"I think that this is not the assigned time. Why do you call?"

He closed his eyes then walked away, signalling you to follow him, command to which you obeyed. You closed the classroom door behind you and found for yourself that the corridor was really quiet as everyone there was dead.

"Do you need something?" You began.

"The bronco wants to—"

"(F/N)-CHAAAN!" someone did have guts to break Hibari's speech off and it appeared that Dino was the one who owned those guts. He even hugged you tightly in front of him.

"Showing affection is prohibited…" He lifted his tonfas, ready to kick out the Bronco. Especially when he was ignoring more than just one rule by trespassing, shouting, running in the hallway of the corridor and showing affection by hugging you. That made four.

You managed to somehow free yourself from Dino's hug, "What?" you stared at him.

Then he grinned at you, "Just wanted to see you before I go back to Italy. How's your day?"

"Oh, great. And you just messed it up…" You said flatly, not that you were mad at him for hugging you too tight, but you felt somewhat uneasy when Dino hugged you in front of the demon-prefect who was just shutting up and glaring at the both of you, and you had been thinking about your relationship since neither of you confessed to the other.

As you were deep in thoughts, Hibari had already made a move to attack Dino who had dodged it easily. Before Dino irritated Hibari more, you tried to solve their issue, "Hey… why don't the both of you come over to my house for dinner tonight after school?"

"That'd be great! I'll inform Romario about this, then." Dino grinned happily as he took out his phone.

You smiled at your 'Nii-chan' then turned over to Hibari, asking the same question. "Want to come?"

"I'll pass…" He closed his eyes then leaned back against the wall.

"Oh, that's too bad since this is my first time cooking for boys in Japan. I'll invite you next time then." You playfully smiled at him, when you were together you could find some ways to make him comply to what you asked but it did not always work.

Hibari's expression changed a bit, and you knew he wanted to take up your proposal. "Hibari? Since I have to go shopping at the market I'm afraid I won't be able to come to the Committee Office today, I'm off then."

As you turned back, you felt the sensation of cold steel on your cheek, it seemed that he'd pointed it from behind. "After school?"

You let out a dark smirk as you managed to convince him somehow. "Yes, we'll go to the market after school."

You slowly pulled down the tonfa and turned back, standing your ground under Hibari's dark eyes using your own. "You gonna change your mind?" you smiled at him.

He didn't answer as he quietly walked away, but did pause for a while to say, "Until after school…then…" after that he continued on his path.

"Hee… it seems he is getting softer in front of you." Dino teased, putting his arm around your shoulders from behind.

You gave a faint chuckle, "Maybe. Well, he is an interesting fellow. Don't you agree Dino-nii?"

Dino laughed at your response, then you asked him to wait for you until school was over as you went back to the class and had many eyes stuck on you, wondering what the devilish prefect could have done to you.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-After School-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You had gone food-shopping together and looked at what you'd bought, big fresh tuna fish, beef, eggs, green vegetables and many more. Looked like tonight would be a big feast with so many ingredients, ingredients that you managed to acquire thanks to Yamamoto who got you a cheaper price.

And so, after all of you arrived in front of your room, just when you unlocked the door, you heard the voice of a lady, "(f/n)-chan? So many boys are coming in here, what'll you do?"

You greeted quickly, "Ah, good afternoon landlady. Today I'll make a feast with my school friends."

"Oh, I see. Getting along with the opposite gender is good, you might have a boyfriend soon, next time I might see you bring a boy over to your room. Hohohoho. Just remember not to be too noisy, okay." The old lady seemed happy to tease you; you knew that she didn't mean to offend. "Hahaha, let's see if my school life is getting on well. I'll go in first, landlady. Have a nice day." You smiled to the landlady who smiled back at you and let the boys enter your room then closed the door after all of your 'friends' came in.

"Oh, so this is where you live, onna. Not bad, not bad. Expensive apartment, huh?" Your appartment was checked again, by Gokudera this time.

"Shut up, compliments won't change the way I view you, Tenth's fanboy. Jeez… why does the right-hand man of the Tenth have to be a freak and such an impolite one…" Your words completely got under his skin which made all the boys except Hibari prevent the UMA freak from making an explosion display at your cost.

You walked to the kitchen and once more teased Gokudera, "You bomb my house, I'll shred your life to pieces. Oh, and that'll make the fake prince sooo happy if I do that." You let out your teasing tongue then headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, all of you can take a seat there." You pointed at the eating table. "Feel free to mess things there, but…not my private room."

While waiting for you to be done cooking, the atmosphere in the eating room was very awkward with Tsuna's face getting pale since Gokudera cuddled him as he was scared of Hibari who might bite him to death while Dino was chatting with Yamamoto about Squalo.

Suddenly your head popped out through the eating room door, carrying a tray with tea cups and chocolate cookies on it. "Treat yourself with this first while I'm getting the meal ready."

Dino giggled happily then took one of the cups and sipped on it, "Woww, the tea tastes great as always. And I should have known that you'd serve us something chocolate-flavoured, right Kyouya?"

Hibari glared at the Bronco but then turned to you and glared again when you said, "Since when do the both of you get along so well that you start to call each other by your first namE ?"

Breaking the silence, Yamamoto began, "You can call me Takeshi if you want to (f/n)-chan! Since I think we are getting along well too, right Tsuna?" he turned to Tsuna.

The little one seemed surprised with Yamamoto's sudden words, "Eh..um…yeah. C-call us by our first names."

You then smiled happily while Gokudera glared at you, and then mumbling a curse you sent him an evil smirk.

"Kyouya, you should call (f/n)-chan by her first name!" Dino teased his student who quickly shot back, "Herbivore…that's what I call her." He yawned then shut his grey eyes.

Well, and you who wanted Hibari to stop calling you weird names. For sure that wouldn't happen since he listed you as one of his herbivore toys. You sighed and then maneuvered your body back into the kitchen to carry out cooking.

"I'm glad she lives well in Japan." Dino's unexpected statement made Tsuna ask about it, so Dino answered, "Well, she was the first woman who got a recommandation to join Varia."

All of the boys were shocked, well, Tsuna and Gokudera's eyes widened and their jaws dropped dramatically to the floor while they became white. Yamamoto's eyes twitched while Hibari seemed to be putting interest in the topic as he opened his eyes.

Back to his senses, Gokudera asked falteringly, "B-b-b-but! Recommended to join Varia? That's insane! What does that filthy woman have t-t-t-to… shit… I can't even speak clearly."

Well, that was obvious since they were almost beaten into a bloody pulp at the Battle Ring when they confronted Varia. Dino knew that the others wanted to know more, so he continued, "Hahahaha, I know that this is unbelievable. But believe me; you might want to know the reason."

All of them nodded and gulped at the same time, except Hibari and Dino. "She beat 50 persons from the other family within 7 minutes, using only her martial arts and twin fans along with seven fire's attributes that she mastered with the sky flame as her dominant, added to… information gathering using her high observation skill. Many people said that she can read minds."

"That's not true… I can't read minds unlike someone you know [2]…. And thanks to that person, I ended up realizing that I have seven fire's attributes."

Your sudden appearance behind the Bronco made him jump and climb on the table, well, it was your fault though; you scared him talking by his ear from behind in a creepily flat tone.

"A-a-aahh, (f/n)-chan! Don't ever scare me like that!" Dino poured down anime-fashioned tears from puppy eyes, quite adorable for you but that didn't make you care. You pushed him off the table and he pathetically rolled over then bumped onto the floor, kissing the cold parquet. On the now Dino-free table, you set the dishes and went successively in and out of the kitchen to serve the food.

Look what you made for the boys today, a delicious sliced beef which dipped in the sweet sauce then grilled it until the juice came out, letting the mouth-watering smell flow around, an egg soup which was mixed with seaweed and completed with the onion's sowing, fresh cold tuna which you cut into a sashimi served with a sweet but spicy black sauce, deeply fried vegetables and shitake mushrooms along with your long time favorite dish, the mighty Chicken Cordon Bleu[3] you expertly fried into a golden colored dish.

The happy three friends along with Dino who for once sat on his chair properly gazed for a while and went back to their mind when Hibari suddenly said, "Itadakimasu." Allowing himself to begin eating.

You smiled at all of them as the others took a bite of your cooking, hearing their compliments on how good your cooking was and how Yamamoto and Dino said you'd make a good wife. You flushed then began to taste your food after taking a seat beside Dino.

Your cheerful moment stopped right when your phone started ringing, letting out a loud music then it stopped as you picked up the phone and answered the call.

"_Activate the machine placed under your eating table._"

And before you could say a thing, the phone call ended with the usual 'CLICK' sound. Wondering what the whole phone deal meant, you squatted down and found a strange projector-like device, then switched it on as you find the power button.

Suddenly a loud voice came out and your eyes jumped out of their sockets when you looked up and saw a big image of someone you knew quite well being projected on the wall.

"Hahahahaha! My daughter! How you've been?" said the man who laughed like a mad man on the image, it seemed to be a video call considering the man laughed at your reaction.

"F-father… what the hell…are y—"

Your father quickly cut you off, "OHHH! SO MANY BOYS! And that little one must be the Tenth, I assume?" he pointed at Tsuna, it was clear that he had known Tsuna for a long time so that he was able to recognize him who was in a surprised state, a blank look on his face. Your father kept talking about how glad he was that he was able to see Tsuna or how touched he was at seeing that Tsuna was a kind person, and so on.

"Stop talking nonsense… spit out your business…" you gave a cold death-glare, your voice tone the same temperature as an iceberg.

Taking you lightly, your father laughed again, "(F/N)! I see that you are getting along well with the Tenth and his Guardians, huh? But let me remind you guys of the Y chromosome there." He looked so serious that Tsuna 'Eeek'-ed when he saw that. "If you 'touch' my daughter, all of you will be dead meat, I'll turn you into a beef jerky…" he even pull out his index finger then make a 'I'll cut your neck' pose.

His threat struck the right nerve, everyone except Hibari who still ate like no one was there gulped and had a cold sweat drop off the cheek.

"Father…" You said, wanting to put an end to the awkward situation. You never had any idea of your father's protective nonsense.

Then suddenly he responded, "So? Which one is your boyfriend?" he giggled teasingly with a teasing expression

You snapped while the others burst, even Hibari silently spat out his food then all of them coughed together.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YOU IDIOTIC FATHER!"

Then you slammed the projector machine on the floor, punched it with all your might and kicked it until the machine looked like scattered trash. Then you growled and panted while looking at the blank wall, it seemed the connection was lost.

"M-maa, stay calm okay, (f/n)-chan. I swear uncle is just worrying about you. Hehehehe." Dino tried to calm you down, not liking the surrounding dark aura.

You took a minute to go back to yourself, "I'll make sure to 'talk' to him when I get back to Italy." You smiled as you answered Dino, still, your smile radiated a dark glow which made the man shiver for a bit.

"Haha, what an interesting father!"

"A-ahh! He has little in common with my father, but I think he is a good one."

"Haa! Woman, I think that's the reason why you are so filthy and violent."

You gritted your teeth and smiled at Gokudera which made him shut his mouth automatically, you were apparently really frightening.

Then you saw Hibari, still eating what you had cooked. You approached him and then asked, "Does my cooking really taste that good? You didn't stop eating…"

Hibari ignored you and slowly swallowed his last bite, emptying your plates and bowls. Then he thanked for the food.

You sighed then collected the dirty plates and bowls, being helped by Yamamoto that was not too lazy to move like others were who were already clutching and sprawling on your sofa, their stomachs full.

"Hey, why don't you all stay over for the night since tomorrow is a day off? I see that all of you barely have enough strength to move, you can use the empty room." You suggested as you came out from the kitchen.

"Haha, I'll pass. My old man will kill me if I don't go home to help him with cleaning the store."

"A-ah, me too. It's already 8."

"If Tenth passes, then I'll pass too."

"Maybe next time, (f/n)-chan. I'll call Romario to pick me up, it's not really a good idea to stay over at a girl's place espescially when the girl is under-aged."

You waved goodbye as they walked to the exit door, thanked you for the meal and said they would surely come again next time to enjoy your home-made meals. "Okay then, till next time. Thanks for playing over. Good evening." Then you closed the door after you saw them walking downstairs while waving at you.

"So? What about you, Hibari-san?" you approached the prefect, refilled his cup with tea.

He took the cup then sipped it slowly, "What?" he asked then sipped the tea again.

"Are you staying over?"

"…"

You hummed, urging him to answer.

"Depends." The prefect stood up then turned over, facing you.

You gulped, feeling somewhat awkward. "D-depends? On what?"

He smirked and you swore that you could fly, the night made your mind unstable. Hibari looked soooo sexy in more ways than one as he had somehow come close enough to slowly tangle your hair with his forefinger.

He let out a dark chuckle, "Depends… on what you herbivore want." Then he harshly pinned you to the wall. Your body was trapped as his hands were on either side of the wall, caging you.

He didn't let you open your mouth as he tapped your chin with his tonfa, keeping it closed. He smirked again, drawing his face near to yours as he whispered, "Why don't we do.. some punishment?"

A/N: 11 pages? Owh…my bad… This is what you get when I got worked up with my inspiration, a loooong fic. Hahah, well, I think the next one won't be this long. And…to be honest… I want to make a Lemon scene in the next one…but…is it okay? Review nee~, thanks~ _  
><em>_(BR's note : =D that'd be a great idea, one more citrus addition to the UFPC –universal fanfiction perv' club, an original and freaky creation of original and freaky ppl.. okay, sorry I'm losing it, gotta go back to the insane asylum, hope by beta-ing's readable (a particuliar thank to The Girl in The Green Scarf, I appreciate it), jaa~)_

Oh, and we are still voting~

Mukuro, Yamamoto, Byakuran, Belphegor, Dino? Choose! And I'll make them a fic right after I finish Hibari's.

So far~ Belphegor (1) , Byacchan (2)~ 8D

Byakuran: Thanks for voting heheh~ Such an interesting fight~

Belphegor: Dare to not voting, peasants? That's not a merry one~ ushishishi~

[1] Japan

[2] In this case… I think Reborn can read people's mind… ahh, don't mind my mumble.

[3] That's one of my favorite foods~ the melted cheese is mighty in my mouth. Flawless!


	7. Visited

**Impossible to Possible**

(Chapter 7. Visited)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Hibari x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own neither KHR nor you ^^ ~

Warning: OOC-ness~

A/N: I'm updating~! For the sake of under-aged readers, I decided to save the Lemon for later~ hehe~. *smack me please* ohh, and this one is kind of a little OOC, but don't mind 'kay? 'Cause I find this one entertaining~ Enjoy the scene~ ^^

-o-o-o-o-o-o-Hibari's POV-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That newly transferred girl is quite interesting… for being able to dodge all my attacks and just get one scratch after that. She's definitely a carnivore in many ways, like me. But the school has no need of two carnivores… that's why I kept attacking her, to keep my territory safe.

But on second thought, she's an herbivore too… the way she was scared when I stared at her, the way she fell just because of a ball and scratched her own knee, and… the way she panicked when she lost her thing [1], spending the whole day searching for it then cried after she found out it was broken… amusing…

And at the moment… as I'm waiting for her to appear as she usually comes in my office to receive some 'punishment', she is not coming. Not giving any discipline notice to her, I decided to go to her class and ask 'kindly' about her whereabouts to her 'friend', Tsunayoshi Sawada, and so I'm told that she is absent without any further information… Now is the time to pay her a visit and literally give her a punishment for not coming to school without any justification and for not coming to my office to receive her ever-lasting chastisement…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-End of Hibari's POV-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The prefect finally arrived in front of your apartment, he still remembered your room number because of the day you invited him for dinner some days ago. He lazily moved his feet up to go upstairs (A/N: I won't make him use the lift 8D, what a bad author I am, aren't I ? *tonfa-ed*), as he went up, an old lady who was the landlady of the apartment recognized him.

"Ahh, it's you. The one who came over to (f/n)'s room some days ago, aren't you? Glad you came, she is not answering when I call for her. I'm supposed to give her this." The old lady handed over a box filled with food , looking a little sad.

Hibari grunted as the old lady carried on, "Why don't you deliver it since you are visiting her? It'd be really helpful of you, young man." The old lady forced Hibari to take the box and then was downstairs in a blink, leaving the prefect with a rather disturbed expression.

He arrived at you room then rang the bell and like the old woman received no answer, impatient as usual, he kicked the door open loudly and was successful as he heard some voice inside, coming closer to the door.

As you opened the door, you found the prefect standing in front of you, staring at your pathetic self. You still wore a pajama and had messy hair ,flushed cheeks and were panting heavily all along.

Gathering all your energy, you managed to get some words out of your sore throat, "W-what…hahh…are you doing…hh…here…?"

The prefect didn't give your question any response and you that did sound like a peevish act to you, "If…hahh…hahh…you don't have…hhh…any business here…p-haahh…please go home…" you then tried to close the door but failed as the prefect grabbed it, preventing it from closing.

Then he allowed himself to enter your room, the door was closed once again and began, "You should have warned the school about your absence, herbivore… and now I end up finding you crawling in your own room on the sick list."

You used the wall to support your weight and spoke up weakly, "I…hahh…was trying to sleep when someone…hhh… knocking my door in such an impolite, loud manner…and…hahh…that dude is mocking me because of my illne...hh… what a good day…"

"D-do…hhh… what you want… i-I'm… going back to bed…" you slowly turned on your heels, knowing that you were not strong enough to even move your feet at a snail's speed. The cold had debilitated your body as you felt your feeble muscles aching and your head dizzy, nearly anaemic-like.

What a frigging bad luck you had, everytime you wanted to take a teensy-weensy step, you lost your balance and stamped on the floor in the next second. But you never realised you were kissing the parquet slats until you noticed Hibari was clinging on your hand, preventing you from falling.

"Grab this…" he said coldly as he gave you the box from the landlady he forcefully got earlier. Then you obeyed him as he slowly lifted your spent body, carrying you bridal-style.

You blushed as he carried you to your room, but were still relieved that he would never spot it as your face was already red due to your cold. "I'm sor…ry…hhh… for troubling…you…hhh…"

"Just shut up, herbivore." Was his plain retort as he opened your private room and set you down onto your bed delicately then took the box from you.

"Hi…bari-san..? Is that from the landlady? If it is… then could you put it in the refri….hh…gerator?" then a violent cough got a hold of your throat, the resulting spasm making your stomach meet your knee as you folded your body.

"Ordering me around? There will be a detention for this…, herbivore." He icily stated, but still he obeyed and did what he was told. He went to the kitchen and put the box in the refrigerator as you said, and then found some ice in the freezer as he looked for a clean napkin and tied it tightly after he put the ice inside it, he got his hands on another one then soaked it with water. He went back to your room quickly as he heard something fall to the floor.

And there you were, trying to reach the small table beside your bed to grab your glass but ending up crashing on the floor, now wet floor thanks to the spilled water. "What are you trying to do, herbivore?" he asked in anger as he sent a death-glare in your direction.

You weakly coughed for the hundredth time that day, "I'm….thirsty…" you tried to get a hold of your wasted self to stand up but paused when the prefect held you still, disapproving your behavior.

"I'm…going…hhh…to cook someth…ing…hahh… I'm hungry…" your trembling hand brushed against the tonfa that was resting on your shoulder in a restraining fashion.

"Just lie down on your bed herbivore, or I can't guarantee your recovering." He threatened you as he lifted his tonfa which made you give up getting up and defeated, you got back down

You froze in astonishement and dumbfoundedly stared at the raven as he slowly put the soaked napkin on your forehead then put the ice bag on top of it, after which he left your bedroom, heading somewhere but you were sure he didn't leave your apartment room.

Then you already knew where he was as you heard some noise in your kitchen, you giggled slowly, imagining the others' faces if they were to know Hibari Kyoya had such a soft side.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-In the Kitchen-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He was peering at your refrigerator and he managed to find some fresh vegetables and some ingredients needed to make a healthy meal like porridge. The prefect then proceeded and took out all the ingredients, but paused for a bit when he grabbed a tomato, wondering wether it'd be okay or not to add it and without a second thought he took it out too.

You were shivering in your room, not due to the coldness taking over your body, but more like a bad omen, as if sensing something nasty was coming at you.

Back to Hibari, the prefect took the pot from the shelf at recklessly and started filling it to the rim with clean water then poured the hulled rice inside without even cleaning it; it looked like he didn't know that the hulled rice needed to be washed before you cooked it. Thanks God he turned the stove on safely, and then got to cutting the vegetables after setting the pot on the fire, waiting for it to be boiled.

First, he took the carrot, then wondered whether the skin could be used or not and ended up peeling the skin. That made the carrot safe, but not with the weird shape as he changed his slicing direction at every single cut, each one more irregular than the former.  
>Then came the potato; he peeled the skin too and tried to chop it properly, in cubic pieces, and only obtained some odd shape again. He went on with the other ingredients that consisted of tomato and cabbage with some chicken breast in addition. He dropped all of those into the water once it was boiling; adding some seasoning too, of course a deliciously...incoherent one, made of salt, sugar (?), soy sauce, and vinegar(?).<p>

Once he was satisfied with the porridge, 'edible' enough to eat, he poured some into a bowl and tasted it first. The whole mix ended pathetically in your dustbin, as he realised he had been to closer to poison cooking than to something that might heal a sick girl. So he moved on to plan B.

He took out his phone and dialed someone's number, "Kusakabe Tetsuya, buy some healthy and edible food then bring it to the following address…" then he went on with his conversation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-In Your Room-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Your (e/c) eyes opened as you smelt something good from your room; you tilted your head slowly and kept the ice bag on your head, holding it with your hand. You saw all the food Hibari brought, abashed by the apparent quantity and quality of it. You gulped as your stomach suddenly woke up too.

"Sit up, herbivore." He ordered you, taking the cooling items from your head and putting it on the table beside the food tray.

You sat up and still surprised, you mumbled "Did you…hhh…cook all of this…hahh… what an unbelievable thing…" you paused in order to let out a cough then continued, "And…hahh…it's taken you so long…"

The prefect's eyes were twitching and he glared at you, "Eat." He took a spoonful of porridge and moved it towards your mouth. Once again you just threw a totally incredulous look at his face, unable to believe what he did for you was real. "Is staring at my face going to make your stomach full, herbivore? I said 'eat'…" he scoffed you.

And oh, what was the dream you had the previous night again ?Yeah, the prefect, the scariest man in the Namimori Middle Schhol did this 'rare' act to you. Even after you finished the porridge he made that was so delicious it made you think that he hadn't prepared the porridge, probably calling his people to buy some somewhere, he still did this 'rare' act by helping you sip some hot lemon-honey water that you believe he bought as well.

"Hiba…ri-san…"you coughed again for the upteemth time, "Can you help me…hhh…w-walk me…hahh…to the bathroom? …hahh…I want to take a bath…my…hahh…body is sweating…"

"Sick person just need to stay still in bed…" he dismissed your wish.

"T-then…hhh… can I have a dry towel…? So…hh…I c-can… dry my self?" you asked again, and giggled silently as the prefect headed out of your room.

And you were right, he had gotten you a dry towel, and once again, you were simply amazed, wondering how the hell he could have known where you were keeping the towels. You then remembered the night when he came to have dinner a couple of days ago.

_xoxoxo-Flashback-xoxoxo_

"_Why don't we go on with your well-deserved castigation?" he whispered in your ear as he caged your body between his hands and the wall._

_You flushed like mad again, your face a dark crimson shade. __"Oh…umm… p-punishment…? __Hi-hiba—" you paused as his face was getting closer and closer to yours, gulped when his lips approached yours._

'_SMACK!'_

_He blocked your kick with his tonfa, backed off a few steps. "I-I'm gonna take a shower!" then you ran as quickly as you could to the bathroom, panting as you got there and locked the door. Even the shower failed at making your heart stop throbbing so fast and you were still flushed as your mirror confirmed, lucky you put your clean clothes in your bathroom as the spare so you could put it on quickly._

_You went out and found the prefect sat on the couch, watching a TV show –quiz show. He turned towards you as you called him, "W-want to… take a shower? I…have some big-sized clothes if you want…" You gulped, looking down to hide your burning face. _

_You gasped as he walked right into your bathroom, passing you by. "Ta-take a towel in the drawer under the mirror…!"_

_xoxoxo-End of Flasback-xoxoxo_

That made sense, he did know where you put the towels. He glanced at you as you called him out, then you shyly asked, "C-can..you…" you coughed, "get out? I…hahh…umm… want to ..hh.. change my…clothing.."

He sat on the chair placed behind your study-table which was located in the corner beside the door of your private room, absent-mindedly playing with the ornament you placed there. The prefect didn't even answer you nor move as he only stared at you, making you uncomfortable.

"O-or…you can…*cough* turn over..." you coughed after you finished.

Once again, the prefect still played with your ornament and had his eyes still focused on you. Then after a few seconds of silence, he finally said something. What he said to you made you flush once again and when you tried to ask him, he only answered with one word, "Undress."

"D-don't try…hhh…to peer…" you warned as you turned your body so your back was facing him.

Slowly, you opened your clothes. Unbuttoning your pajama and letting the prefect enjoy the view of your back's smooth skin as the fabric fell off your pale skin to the bed. You took the towel and started wiping your wet body with it, it went smooth when you wiped your cleavage but turned into a humiliation when you wiped your back; so you decided to unbuckle your bra but threw the prefect a warning glance over your shoulder as you really unbuckled your bra to resume wiping your upper body.

You could see him make his way towards you as you seemed to have a hard time wiping your own back, luckily you managed to cover your breasts with your blanket before he could get to see anything. He smirked when he took the towel from you and began to wipe your soaked body, forcing you to mentally hold on your throbbing heart.

Deep burgundy painted your face, making you bury it in your blanket, letting him chuckle darkly in amusement. "You are enjoying this, aren't you? Kyou-ya~?" you sent him a knowing smile and he only shot back with his infamous catchphrase, "Stop staring at me or I'll bite you to death…"

"Do you know that this expression is now kinda perverted , Kyouya? Ohh, and I called you by your first name, does it make you kind of…angered?" you were trying to make him fly off the handle.

And you did, since he roughly pinned you to the bed. "So you are healthier now, huh? Your mouth seems to have recovered, and it kind off pisses me off." Lucky you didn't let the blanket loosen around your chest.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Oh yeah, thanks to your perverted face, Kyouya~. Love you more~."

_Oh s**t! What the heck did I say? Damn his face…_

His eyes twitched, but he offered you a meaningful smirk, as to say he was going to begin his punishment any time and unfortunately you were caught in action when your door suddenly opened and you saw your fellow friends standing there, along with the baby in the fedora, sitting leisurely on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"E-eeek! W-wha-wha-" Tsuna jumped out. His fellow friends –Yamamoto and Gokudera flushed a little, looking away from your looks.

Hibari, who looked like somebody pissed in his coffee because his punishment was interrupted suddenly stood up straight and said, "For interrupting me when punishing a certain person, I shall bite you today instead…"

Tsuna screamed and then started to make a run for it as fast as he could, followed by Hibari who had already grabbed his tonfas and Gokudera who was worried about his beloved Jyuudaime.

That left you, Yamamoto and Reborn together in the room, all still completely blank.

Reborn began, "Sorry, (f/n) for interrupting."

"N-no, you kind of…saved me. Hahaha." You laughed nervously and bundled yourself up with the blanket fast so no one could see your body.

"H-haha…Umm…(f/n)-chan, what's that on your bed? Beside you. Hahaha." Yamamoto let out his usual laughter but you were sure that he must have been surprised to see you in such a lightly-clothed condition.

You registered Yamamoto's statement, and looked at the thing beside you, and you swore that it wasn't there before. it looked like it was some kind of present since the little box was wrapped nicely by a fancy paper and ribbon.

Reborn smirked and jumped off from Yamamoto's shoulder and landed next to you, grabbing the box and then handed it to you, "I think this is for you, (f/n). Why don't you open it? I'm sure Hibari won't mind."

You gulped and then took the parcel, which you opened, still wary. And inside, you found a necklace with a Jonquil flower[2]-shaped pendant hanging. Not just that, you found a small plain white paper with handwriting on it.

"_Lose it…I'll bite you."_

Light blush painted your face as your lips grew into a smile, moving without making a sound, "Thank you…"

-TBC-

A/N: Hahah~, I like this chapter. Hibari is so sweet sometimes, pinching him is a must for being a softy~ *tonfa'd* You suck, hibari…*tonfa'd again*

Hibari: Hmph…*leaves*

ohh, by the way, review 'kay~? And vote please~ ^^ Wheter will it be Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino, Bel or Byakuran~ ^^ the winner is the man of my next fic after hibari's~

so far: Byakuran (2) and Belphegor (3)~

Thanks to all who reviewing in the whole chapters nee, I really appreciate it because from 509 visitors there were only 20 reviews…kind of disappointing…but really, thanks to The Girl in the Green Scarf, Saya, Yuki, Madame Gigi, Ryuzaki Hazanuko, SethFrost, Deyoki, Zelky, Sweet18Candy (way to go sis~), Vongola-Decimo27, Snow White Darkness, AliceofDeath, akairu tamashii and Miyusan. I love you all! ^^

[1] It will be explained on the bonus chapter which contains all the extended ending which you might be longing for~ 8D

[2] Jonquil flower language: Love me, affection returned, desire and sympathy. For this fic, I'll use the first meaning.


	8. Surpised

**Impossible to Possible**

(Chapter 8. Surprised)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Hibari x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: How I wish to own all the teasers there…but unfortunately I'm not even own KHR…beats me…

Warning: OOC-ness~

A/N: Damn, I was watching hell's kitchen before checking my FFn, and when I see there are five reviews and a very LONG one, I'm SO HAPPY! So I decided to update again, gawd, TYL!Hibari is a smexy one here… I can't even say anything other than that…==a oh yeah! Enjoy~ ^^

"Get serious…or I won't let you punish me." You smirked as you jumped back; leaving Hibari freezing the move he had just began to make after your dodged his attack.

"Wow… the herbivore is talking…" He scorned as he swung his tonfas, his black coat flowing around.

And where were you again? In the middle of a battle with your devilish prefect on the roof top, not a real battle though, just a simple training requested from the Arcobaleno who was now sitting on his usual spot, Yamamoto's shoulder as the others, Gokudera and Tsuna became the spectators.

_XoxoxoFlashbackxoxoxo_

"_Yo, (f.n)., can I have a word with you?" said the talking baby who wore a black suit and fedora standing in your way._

_You knew that he must be requesting your assistance for something important since he showed you a serious face. So much for a person who made you realize you were trapped standing in the hallway of one of the school building while all you wanted was heading back to your beloved home after being recently punished by Hibari._

"_Sure. What can I help you with? Someone's training?" you guessed, making the baby grin at you. Looked like you've hit the bull's eye, "Hmph… sharp as always, aren't you (f/n)? I need your assistance to train a certain someone, without any holding back."_

"_Ohh, who would it be then? Tsuna is out of the option, so that'll leave the other six…Gokudera?"_

"_Nope… Hibari Kyouya I should say. You must accept no matter what happens out of the school or I'll pop your head." Reborn was already holding Leon in his hand, gripping a Leon-gun and aiming for your head._

_Smirking back at the baby who did the same thing as you, you then burst into laughter, "Hahaha, what a great coincidence." You managed to control your laughter as it turned into a chuckle, "I've been considering fighting with him…it's been a while since I stretched my body, but I've been unable to come up with any excuse since he did punish me in the other way."_

"_That's what I thought…Hmph. You can begin tomorrow if you want (f/n). After school would be great, Dino is already in Italy and I can't find any other person to train Hibari other than you. Considering that you have some kind of 'close' relationship with him…" The baby lifted his fedora with his Leon-gun, smiling mischievously. _

"_Leave it to me…I'll make him stronger, by pissing him off." You giggled as you walked past the baby, advancing in cheerful steps as you walked home._

_xoxoxoEnd of Flashbackxoxoxo_

"Wow, I doubt that she is THIS strong! Considering her identity as a filthy and violent woman, don't you agree tenth?" Gokudera asked Tsuna eagerly with puppy eyes, which made Tsuna shift his ass a little to widen the gap between him and his right-hand man.

But still, Tsuna gave up due to Gokudera's puppy eyes, "I-I realized the visual reason why she would be recommended to join that assassination squad."

"Haha, she is really tough! I'd like to train with her too~. She's even stronger than Hibari." Said Yamamoto who received a death glare for opening his mouth from the silver-head.

"Hmph, of course. She is listed as the strongest female hitman in the Vongola, thanks to a certain person here." All eyes stared at him in disbelief, making them think Reborn was the one who trained you.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'BUMP!'

The sound of Hibari's back getting in touch with the floor echoed in your ears, as you sent another smirk his way while holding out one of your fans, putting it on the prefect's forehead.

"What's wrong, prefect? I can see you already messed up here… are you sure you're not some weakling?" you derided him again, his grey eyes twitched at the insult as he started rotating his body and his feet flew to kick your abdomen.

You jumped just at the right time and focused your energy in your fans, the delicate weapons surrounded by seven different colored glows, as its shape changed into one big, sharp fan. "Let's see if you can dodge this, Kyouya~."

You fired, he dodged perfectly but still somehow got badly injured, tore his clothes and left bruises on the exposed pale skin while his body itself was letting out a few curls of smoke, burnt by your preceeding attack.

You could hear his panting as you kicked away his tonfas, squatted down to see his face clearly. "Battle ended in: 5 minutes. You on for another round?"

"No, let's rest for a while." Said Reborn, suddenly appearing between you and Hibari, using the prefect's stomach as his landing area.

You nodded and then looked at Kusakabe Tetsuya who seemed to be watching the battle too but couldn't get in because he knew the price he'd pay if he interrupted. You gave him a faint sign to come over and treat Hibari since you noticed he had brought a medical set.

You took a bandage and helped Tetsuya with the treatment, "Hibari-san, sorry if I am too harsh… I'll make sure to hold back next time."

He glared at you, grabbing your wrist, "Are you underestimating me, herbivore? I'll make sure to bite you to death next time."

You grinned at him, "Okay, okay. Just let me eat first, I'm hungry." You walked over after giving him a small peck on his swollen lips; he was still glaring at you.

"That was quit a show, (f/n). Perhaps I should be appreciating you?" Reborn who sat on your shoulder smirked.

The baby jumped off after you sat down between Tsuna and Yamamoto, "Here, (f/n)-chan!" the athlete said while handing you a lunchbox. "I hope you'll want to train me next time." He said with a usual innocent laughter.

"Thanks Takeshi, but I must reconsider since that man[1] would be mad at me if I lay a finger on you." You pointed your chopstick towards his nose, grinning genuinely.

After a few bites and a quite long chit-chatting with your fellow classmates, you canted on Hibari. You noted he was in a gloomy mood as if he was going to bite somebody alive and then you stood up, still holding your lunchbox.

Once you approached him who was already neatly bandaged, you offered him your lunch. "Hibari-san, would you eat this?"

He looked away, not even giving you a damn answer. "If you refuse… then I guess I should cancel all of this shitty training… perhaps training a certain mist-person is a better option…"

It worked as his eyes sharply twitched when you said 'mist'; he did bear that certain mist-person a fierce grudge. He harshly seized your lunchbox and the chopsticks from your lips then started eating.

"You… are wrong if you think I really am that strong… it was the different situation that made the gap between our powers wide. You are pretty strong yourself, for a normal fella." You said, trying to take the roll egg from your lunchbox but got smacked away by the chopsticks Hibari held

"Situation?" he asked, taking slight interest in your story but kept dominating your lunch, lucky you've eaten half of it.

You rubbed your finger and responded, "Owie… Y-yeah, that time my family was involved in a big conflict, since we have an alliance with Vongola, they did help us that time, but still, being a useless one is kinda pathetic and I was just eight at that time. And you know their games, I ended up being a potential abducting target for the other family because I am the first child."

"You're lucky the Varia had taken you in at that time for safety." Reborn suddenly interrupted.

You were surprised but decided to go on, "Being taken in by Varia for safety is just idle sweet words… the truth is… they were using me as a bait to 'delete' the enemies. Because of that situation I decided to become stronger as if going to die, and this baby helped me over." That included the reason why you refused to join the Varia, thinking they might do the same to you after you joined, that silly thought made you shiver.

The baby smirked in agreement, "Hmph, and you'll get stronger if you continue your training. Dino is such a softy for holding back and playing over in your training, so (f/n) is a good choice for that idiot's substitute."

Somewhere in Italy, the Bronco sneezed continuously and made his staff panick.

"I thanked you, akanbou, for giving me such an entertaining prey." Hibari smirked at Reborn and then his eyes were back on you, revealing an icy glare.

Just when you wanted to complain, you heard a kid-like voice, "Gahahaha! Reborn! GO DIE!" and next thing you knew everything was…smoke…

You flapped your hands to eradicate the smoke but ended up coughing because of it, you thought that you should hang that shitty cow somewhere for making you encounter his Ten Years Later bazooka.

"…(f/n)?" you heard a husky voice which you found was from the person who stood in front of you.

The man's face was very close and you pushed him while screaming, "AHHH! Who are you?"

The good-looking man didn't bother to respond, he kept observing you and you were starting to think this man was kind of hot. His messy black hair, obsidian eyes and perfect face dazed you; but then after he narrowed his eyes, you couldn't think of any other person who would be that man for sure.

"Hiba…ri-san? Is that you who were performing a perverted face there?" you asked nervously, realizing that you sat on a table inside a western-style room that looked like a working room for some kind of expensive office. You were sure that the man who wore a black suit with purple shirt inside was touching your thigh too before, that thought left you flushed.

"Want to be bitten to death?" he asked, sounding more like a statement though. He seemed to have fun with your older self but to get pissed off because the older you suddenly changed into you.

Wait…having fun…? What a great choice of words you made there…

"Explain what you're doing here… Or else I'll stomp on your younger self when I get back in…uhh…" you glanced around the room, trying to find a clock but then you turned back to him when he said, "Four minutes."

"Oh yes, four minutes. Would it be too much, Kyou~ya?" you teased ,letting him catch a glimpse of your tongue.

But suddenly he growled and grabbed your wrist, his lips crashing onto yours aggressively causing you to moan when he slipped his tongue in right after your lips touched causing you to hold on his coat tightly. You wanted to push him back but the difference of power startled you, even more surprised when you felt his fingers trailing on your thigh, sneaking under the edge of your skirt.

Two minutes were enough to make your mind blank, fully within the control of such a pleasuring kiss. To think that you'll experience it again ten years later… kind of perverted and embarrassing thought though.

You flushed and had some kind of thought about what he did this past ten years to show such performance. You came back to the real world after he stated that you were lacking time, only one minute left.

"I kind of…understand what case my older self found herself in… so the punishment is still ongoing even after ten years… humiliation…" you pouted, still having a tomato face.

The older Hibari smirked, "It'll end when you die herbivore. Isn't that assured?"

"Assured my ass… to think you're such a perverted devil even after ten years, amusing."

Hibari closed his eyes, he seemed to know that the clock was ticking and muttered his last words, "Hn…thanks to you."

And you 'poof'-ed into smoke, you did the same thing again both flapping and coughing and then you find yourself back to the present world. You saw Hibari staring at you, his face was inches close like his older self's was, but this time no perverted act like thigh-gripping.

The scene in your head made you blush, "Y-YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE TO CHANGE YOUR PERSONALITY! A-and! We'll continue tomorrow!" you yelled at him, your back facing him, and walked away while muttering curses.

"Hnn…" he hummed in amusement as he saw the crimson on your face, remembering your fascinating older self who visited the present just a few minutes ago. Then he left somewhere too, left the four[2] who were still there sitting in a corner.[3]

-TBC-

A/N: mwahahaha! One more chapter and a bonus chapter then we DONE~ I gawd, I love this~ and I really love you all who reviewed the previous chapter~

Countdown~: Sweet18Candy, Zelky, Miyusan Vongola-Decimo27, and , The Girl in The Green Scarf (voila~ thanks for reviewing again ^^, he really is, a smexy beast and on your way~. E-ehh? Irie and ginger? Mm, I'll try, but I'm afraid it won't turn so well since I don't into the character 'that' much ^^.)

Okay~ voting session is still here~ Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino, Byakuran, Belphegor? Choose~

So far: Byakuran (2), Belphegor (4), Dino (1). SWEET~ vote again nee~ and I'll close the voting after I post the tenth chapter ^^ thank youu~

[1] Who else? It's SQUALO~ and the reader is giving a perverted word up there, haha, laying finger~?

[2] Lambo was kicked off by Reborn for the charge of insulting and interrupting a person, so that makes only four.

[3] Expect an extended ending for this chapter in the bonus chapter later~


	9. Proposed

**Impossible to Possible**

(Chapter 9. Proposed)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Hibari x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: How I wish to own all the teasers there…but unfortunately I'm not even own KHR…beats me…

Warning: OOC-ness~

Beta-ed by: Shikangae (Damn, I forgot to write this in the previous two chapters and I'm just updating without checking it! Oh, please forgive me shicchan, feel free to smack me. Moreover, gawd! I really like your version shicchan~, the language is flawless! Shishi~ love ya always~)

A/N: Hahah~ way to go nappo-ouji~ love ya~ 3 shishi~ and hibari is so patience plus…understanding~ Enjoy, readers~ it's time for your proposal~

Mukuro: *suddenly appear* Kufufu, love you too riku

Riku: *nosebleeding* a-aaaa….*faint*

The classical music filled the Japanese-styled room, which was composed of paper door panes ,a wooden floor and of course the candle lamp, the music drastically contrasting with the room's design. The beautiful sound was smoothly echoing in the ears of the people inside, but sadly even the delightful music was proven to be ignored, as their composure showed.

As a man with raven, messy hair closed his eyes, as if listening to the music, but he only pretended to since he didn't complain or even make his charming, sexy, husky voice heard(I know… I'm fangirling right now…=/=a) by the woman who sat beside him when she turned off the music machine, sighing in disappointment as her sweet voice replaced the music played beforehand, being a perfect echo of the man's mind.

The woman spoke again, "Kyouya…" you called. You were properly sitting above the sitting pillow right on the floor with your kimono's ribbon spreading around you, subtly coloring the brown-colored wooden floor with your colorful laces.

The man only released one husky humming, but as for the woman, that was bliss to hear. "Hn?"

"Why did you ask me to come here? I think it's not the assigned time." You asked, frowning as you looked at your watch which circled your pale-skinned wrist. You hated it when he called in the middle of a mission, though it was rare for him to call you over at night like this.

The man didn't flinch, took his cup and sipped his tea, letting out a pleased sigh, and only there, he retorted "Can't I call you anytime I want? You are mine after all."

Your (e/c) eyes twitching, glaring at his closed dark eyes, you groaned and lifted your leg, letting it brush against the floor with your foot sole and walked closer to the man. The ribbon which tied your (h/c) hair up fell to the floor as you pulled it down, your (hair/length)locks fluidly descended , delicately caressing you neck.

"I have an objection…" you took another step, feeling how cold the floor was as you walked bare-footed. "I have a job I must do… And I'm starting to get sick of your senseless punishment…"

Hibari finally opened his eyes, looking at you but didn't even bother tilting his face. "Tetsuya is covering your not being at your job… and as for this 'punishment game' that we agreed to carry on ten years ago, why would you give up?" he asked you with a smirk crafted on his face, you remained calm when you got a glimpse of his killing smile, you had gotten used to it, but you still had to refrain from blushing.

You paced around the room, and then paused in front of a small mirror table when something caught your eyes. "Because you blackmailed me and even stalked me, so I have no choice but be part of your stupid game." The slightly warm form resting on your palm chirped and flew away to Hibari's shoulder, making you tilt your head and approach him to snatch Hibird away. But when you tried, Hibari had already let the littly bird fly away.

He caught your hand with his palm and intertwined his fingers with yours, in a way that kept you from hiding your blush any longer and the rosy shade extended to your entire face. "And you do enjoy this stupid game that we play, don't you? (F/n)…" you were suddenly pulled in, your head pressed on his muscular chest, leaving a red bruise on it. Lucky he still wore his purple hakama properly or else you'd have died of bleeding out.

Your hand still tangled with his, you decided to stay still in your uncomfortable position –he adjusted so your knee was on the floor, helping you keep your balance. "Which made you more and more perverted day by day, am I right, Kyou~ya?" you grinned at him, trying to free your finger from his grip.

"Hnn… we'll see."

That was the last thing you heard before his lips crashed on yours, biting your lower lip smoothly, his hand on your back, driving you closer. Not wanting to lose to him, you decided to be the dominating one as you pushed him onto the floor, your lips still locked with his. He abruptly pulled away, "Trying to dominate me? I'm not letting you, herbivore.", he whispered in a low growl.

After the previous statement you knew that you'd have it rough, so you seized the first opportunity to claim his lips again when he was done with threatening you, smirking in the kiss. Not giving in, his hand in your back went further up, he got a hold of your warm neck and you gasped at the sudden cold touch. He used the chance to have the upper hand, slipping his tongue in as he began to tease yours into battling with his which you accepted right away.

Your eyes widened as you broke the kiss when you felt his hand trying to slip under the fabric covering your thigh, you realized he still had his hand holding yours so it must have been the other one since you no longer felt his touch at your head. "Geez, Kyouya! Stop touching something that you mustn't touch!"

The ex-prefect's eyes narrowed, he released your hand, "But you let me before."

"Oh, just tell yourself I was drunk then if I let you. I'm leaving." You said as you stood up, heading for the shôji door, your hand laying on its frame and wanting to get out as quickly as possible but you froze when he called you.

You turned back and scoffed, "Oh, you call me by my first name? Still I won't let you peek around my thighs!" you warned while pointing your forefinger at the man who was now standing, heaving a deep sigh.

He threw something at you and saw for yourself it was a black square box. You looked at his face and at the box alternatively until you finally got out of your baffled state enough to ask, "Oh..umm… is this a new box weapon?"

'TWACK!'

Okay, so he suddenly smacked you with his tonfa right on the head, what a nice man he was ! Then you went on complaining about his ill manner, about how he always swung that tonfa of his at anyone, about his damn short temper. Since you weren't shutting up fast enough he 'asked' you to sit down in the center of the room.

"Open it." He said, his cold tone showing how displeased he was with the silly questions you asked.

He lifted his tonfas again but not in a directly offensive fashion, simply to make sure you wouldn't be questioning him about the small square case any further.

You sighed and just obeyed, too lazy to protest and felt a little tired after such a long day working on some mafia document plus 'playing' with the big child who sat in front of you. He smirked in amusement, waiting for your reaction which he would undoubtedly enjoy.

"K-kyou…ya? W-what the…what…uhh…" you stuttered, mouth agape, eyes impossibly wide, unable to make any sense as your mind had gone blank with disbelief. Tears rushed out, and even as your wet cheeks glistened under the candlelight, your couldn't even think of looking away from his onyx irises.

"Answer…" he commanded, even though he didn't mention any question but judging from the object he was offering you, what he meant was perfectly clear.

Still in tears, you wiped your eyes slowly and tried to restrain your sobs only to make a hiccupping sound. "I… I c-cant…"

"Speak clearly, (f/n)…" His eyes narrowed and you knew that he was craving for the answer, so you drew in some of the surrounding air, senses immersed in the deep effluvium of tea from the person in front of you and then finally started speaking, "I must refuse… I'm sorry…" you handed him the box and ran outside, leaving your companion burning with fury. After a few minutes, once he could think straight, he decided to look out for you, to find out the reason why and decided to bite you if your answer didn't make an impression.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_As he used you as his human pillow on the rooftop after training, you were finally resolved to ask the question that had been on your mind for a while "Hibari-san, perhaps you could let me call you Kyouya ?" He only grunted and you simply giggled, placing your hand on his hair lock which he didn't even mind, "If you are quiet, then it's a yes. I'll call you Kyouya, so call me (f/n)." he only tapped you with his tonfa then left after your proposal._

You kept running, bumping into an unfortunate employee carrying a mountain of paperwork, the sheets ended on the floor in an absolute mess but you didn't care, you kept racing like your life depended on it.

"_Happy birthday, Kyouya~. I baked you a cake and this is your gift." You handed him the cake and a simple box, he didn't utter a word but you knew he was pleased anyway._

All the person you went past while crying solely blinked several times, wondering if there were shiny particles hoovering in the air.

"_Why do you always act as if you had the right to do whatever you wanted to me?" you asked, pouting when he successfully lured you out of the classroom again._

_You were__ graced with his usual cocky smirk "Because you are mine." ._

You stopped running. Faintly gasping, you inhaled greedily, your lungs felt sore and the breathing motion only worsened the pain your chest was in. Tears still flowing down, you had a hard time fighting down the jerky sobs that kept shaking you in waves when someone suddenly opened the door . Unfortunately for you it was not the person you thought could calm you down in any way. "Oya, (f/n)? What are you doing?" he asked, hands on his hips as he worriedly stared at you.

"_Do you…love me…?" you asked in despair, pain painted on your face. "Do…you?" you asked once again just to have his figure disappear from your sight in the time of a blink._

You weren't really in the mood for talking; so you just ended up hugging the person who stood beside you, wetting his white v-neck shirt with your torrential tears. "Come on in, okay?" he said, bringing you inside his room carefully with your body still clutching to his.

He placed you on his bed then sat beside you, slightly enjoying your pained weeping sound, waiting until you had poured your sorrow out, "Oya, oya, you got back some composure (f/n)?" he even gave you a few tissues.

You took them, making a wild use of it and not bothering tame down the roaring sound coming from your nose, then carefully wiped your tears. "T-thank… you…Mukuro…"

The illusionist's customary creepy laughter filled the room, yet he sounded kind and almost caring, "Kufufu… mind if I ask you what happened? And I bet this is about skylark…" your eyes twitched as you glared at him but your tentative of intimidation was mercilessly put down when a hiccup escaped your throat, resonating all around the pineapple head's room.

"Oya, looks like I get it right." He let out a dark chuckle as he stood up, wandered to the small table furnishing his western-styled room and seemed to make up something that smelled like tea. You wondered if he even had a cake in his room and were even confused as to the reason why you ended up at his place to begin with.

"I…refused…h-his propos…"you began, thanked him when he placed a cup of tea in your hands that smelled like Earl Grey. And now, you felt stuck, already regreting telling him your problem.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-Meanwhile-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The raven-haired male harshly wiped out all those who got in his way as he roamed the hallways looking for you, to bite you, to touch you. He even smacked the Sun Guardian as the turf head only approached him asking if he would join Yamamoto, Gokudera and himself in having a drink, which left him shouting and yelling to the obsidian-eyed man.

Hibari ignored him and barged in Tsuna's room, hoping that you would be here to ask Tsuna for some of his wisdom but he didn't find any trace of you but only a baffled Sky boss.

"Hi-hibari-san! W-what are you—" Tsuna crashed off his bed in which he might have happily gone to Dreamy-Land if only Hibari hadn't kicked the door open.

"Where is (f/n)?" Hibari asked, faking his usual serene boredom, but Tsuna knew something wrong was happening between the both of you judging by Hibari's rushing tone and thanks to his hyper intuition, he couldn't be deceived that easily.

"My guess's she didn't come here… she should be in somewhere not too far from your area since you lost her track. She might be in some room…" Tsuna suggested, and the second he blinked, his Cloud Guardian was nowhere to be seen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-Mukuro's Room-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He seemed to somewhat have interest in your story, "And? Why did you do that, as you know it's a humiliation for a man if our beloved woman was to refuse one's proposal." He chuckled darkly again, the eerie sound in you ear made you shake your head joltingly.

"No… he's…never…had that kind of feeling for me, there's no love… he never said he loves me… H-he…might even have no feeling at all…for me…I-I…" you still choked, hiccups rang along with your words. Mukuro could watch the tea cup shaking due to your trembling body.

"I can't…accept his proposal without even knowing his feelings…T-that's why…" you broke down again, letting the tears out in a steady flood again, soaking your flushed cheeks.

"Oya, so that's the reason why you're crying, (f/n)? Don't you think he might feel something if he proposed?"

You glanced at him, managing to get a hold of your self-control and to stop crying. He chuckled at your surprised reaction then you turned away to stare at the brown-colored tea as Mukuro seemed to be oddly kind to you today. Maybe it were your tears which suddenly turned him into such a gentle man.

Trying to put the thought aside, you softly asked Mukuro, hoping he would answer as kindly as he did beforehand, "I can't tell…i-is he ...in…love with me? What do you think, Mukuro?"

"He could be." He snickered in his usual fashion, "Why don't you tell him the reason behind your refusal, (f/n)? kufufufu… it might work. Ahh…it's time…" The purple head suddenly stood up and walked in no defined direction.

You questioned about what he meant but his ever-enigmatic laughter was his only answer. Just as he started fading back to black the door flied open while somebody stood in the doorframe, holding his tonfa with a chilling glare directed at… you were not sure, maybe at Mukuro since his eyes were full of rage.

"Kufufufu, here comes the knight, principessa[1]. Would you mind if I advice you to solve your own problem, (f/n)? Kufufufu."

Hibari's eyes were still throwing daggers at the illusionist, but when his gaze fell on you, he grabbed your wrist and urged you to follow him using such a simple word as "Follow." You couldn't disobey since he pulled you up harshly, leaving you struggling to free yourself, as the Mist guardian only smiled and let out a short laugh for the upteenth time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You didn't let any sound escape your mouth as Hibari dragged you over, except the hiss caused by the pain you felt at your wrist, for sure it'd leave bruises, and you knew where he would take you, his room, of course the only room where he could get his privacy without being disturbed.

Hibari released your wrist harshly after he locked the door; letting your worn out body fall to the floor, making you sit on the wooden tile. "Explain." He said as you were rubbing your ill-treated wrist.

There was no comeback from you, still busy enough trying to knit your tarsus back together. Actually you were too scared to even look at him in the eye, and you gasped as he suddenly knelt down then patted your chin with his tonfa in an intimidating way which allowed him to see your flushed face, still marked by the wet tears even when they had stopped. "Explain." , he once again commanded.

You forced the words out, still tremendously shuddering, "T-that pineapple d-didn't have nothing to do with th-this…s-since I accidentally ran i-into him, a-and…and…" you gasped when Hibari suddenly lifted his hand, you thought he might slap you, your eyes snapped shut in reaction.

But there was no pain, only a wet thing trailing on your cheek, as you hesitantly opened your eyes, he was licking your tears, tasting sour water straight on your skin. His hand? On the backside of your head as he pulled your face closer to him so he could lick you more easily, in such an oddly gentle manner.

You gulped then pushed him away from you, but his hand was still at the backside of your head, you gathered up all of your energy then began, "I...refused because… I think…we don't have the same feeling…"

The skylark didn't respond, still waiting for you to continue, so you gave him what he wanted, "I can't accept if you don't love me…" deep silence fell on both of you but his voice finally broke it after a brief moment.

"Who said that?" he said, crossing his hands on his chest, looking at you. His head filled with the thought of touching you, hugging you ,embracing you, kissing you to make you feel secure. However, he wouldn't, he wouldn't give in to it since he knew you'd just feel sadder. He knew this whole scene was entirely his fault for not even saying those words albeit you deserved them; he thought you were a powerful woman, even after he saw you in so much of a frail state that you would literally break if he touched you.

He didn't even look away from you, and he was kind of surprised to see you approaching him, more so when you put a hand on his chest, clasping the fabric tightly with a trembling grip while you buried your face into it. "I-I… even though I love you so much I can't afford to involve myself in a marriage without hearing it from you…"

As the clock's tick began to take over the silence which occurred once again, you felt his breath on your ears, kissing the shell in a ghost of a caress. You realised he must have been hurt too if he touched you like that, "Kyouya… sorry… please forgive me…"

"…"

"What did…you say, Kyouya?" you asked him, bewildered to hear his voice once again because you swore he had whispered something you couldn't hear right against your ear. You met his obsidian orbs as you looked up, fixly contemplating his inhumanly flawless features.

He sighed then cupped your cheek with his hand, whispering in front of your mouth so only his warm breath would be felt, as if he didn't want anyone to hear him, "I love you, (f/n)."

The sacred Mantra took over your mind, leaving you staring at his face, silenced by disbelief. He only closed his eyes, feeling your warm hand still clutching at his hakama, quietly waiting for you to say what needed to be said. You spoke up, stammering at the beginning. "I-I…" you swallowed hard and tried to speak again, "Me too, Kyouya…me too…" then you did what you were longing for, you pushed yourself into his body and clung to it, wrapping him in your warmth.

But he cut off that dramatic hug of yours, he pulled you up to face him once again and with a smirk and a darkly ominous gleam in his eyes, he asked you, "Now, I'll ask you once again…marry me? Or I'll bite you to death." More like a statement or a threat rather than a request for your acceptance.

Nevertheless, you didn't feel threatened by him in the least, because he was that kind of man. A man who was now confidently taking your hand and placing the beautiful camellia[2]-shaped ring with small diamonds all over the petals made it look like a beautiful snow flower to your finger. He did that just after your voice invited his warm embrace into your body, a soft kiss -albeit you knew that it 'd become a rough kiss afterwards-, bound you to him with no coming back when you said, "I do…" 

A/N: Oh no…no in the million time… aaaahh! I almost cry after I re-read this! Damn Hibari and his words… = =a Oh yeah~, this is the last voting session ^^, it'll stop after I pot the tenth chapter. So kindly voting for Mukuro, Yamamoto, Dino, Byakuran and Belphegor nee~ =D Thank you, and….Review please~

So far:

Byakuran (2) Belphegor (4) Dino (1) Mukuro (1)

[1] Princess

[2] Camellia flower language: admiration, perfection, loveliness


	10. Ever Lasted

**Impossible to Possible**

(Chapter 10. Ever lasted)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Hibari x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own neither KHR nor you ^^ ~

Warning: OOC-ness~

Beta-ed by: Shikangae (Thanks for sticking with me till the end nee~, shishi~ and prepare for our new fic~ love)

A/N: OAO MARRIED! MARRIED! Hahahah~, I'm sooooo happy~~ ^^ this is the last chapter~ but since I made the bonus, hehe, we'll meet again there~ enjoy readers~

It was the big day and all of your family was busy preparing your wedding that took place today! You had sent the invitations to all of your family including Vongola and Cavallone with some of your friends, and you knew Kyouya'd want to disperse the 'crowd' quickly. With Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Chrome being your bridesmaids, you were in good hands. They helped you with everything, calming your nervous self, makings jokes so you could relax despite the enormous event.

"Wow, (f/n), you look quite lovely there." THE voice of a man you knew came to your ears as you tilted back to see who the one who interrupted your chat with the girls was, "Takeshi! Hayato and Tsuna!" you jumped from your seat to greet them.

"Heh, you look like a real woman there." Said Gokudera, frowning but his tone was softer than usual.

"Thanks, hahaha. I guess. But I haven't put on neither the make up nor the kimono yet." You said, nervously laughing.

Tsuna smiled at you, "Hahaha, but still you are really beautiful, (f/n)."

You gave the boss a sudden embrace while whispering, "Thank you, Tsuna… for coming…"

"Y-you! How dare you hug the Tenth? Do—"completely ignoring his anger, you hugged him too, whispering the same thing to him.

"Hahaha, I guess I'd have the hug too, huh?" takeshi smiled widely, opened his arms to you which you took as an invitation.

After giving the men embraces, you said, "I don't know how much I must thank all of you for being here, I really appreciate it."

Tsuna shook his head, "Umm…no. it's us who should be thanking you, for bringing happiness to Hibari-san."

"Hahaha, you sound like his father, Tsuna!"

"Hey, be polite to the Tenth!" Gokudera frowned, mad at his athletic partner like some kind of old married couple there, and his fellow guardian's only answer was an innocent laughter, followed by everyone's laughters, the lively sounds filling the room…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Haru lifted your face to meet her gaze, you closed your eyes and let her apply some simple face powder. You could hear I-pin talking with Kyoko about what your eye-shadow color should be and kindly took Chrome's suggestion to choose baby pink, they understood you really well and they knew you liked natural make-up better. The black eyeliner's brush caressing your eyelid, drawing a dark line there, stressing your eyes's shape as lip-gloss' soft brush wiped your smooth lips, giving it a glossy nude pink shade. They did a great job at making you beautiful and you thanked them over and over after you saw the result, not embarrassed the slightest to admit that they turned you into a drop-dead gorgeous woman .

You took off your shirt and the others began slipping on the kimono, letting its silky fabric brush against your skin, which told you it was made of the finest silk. You'd have to thank Ryôhei and Dino for helping you finding one later, Hibari would be delighted with it.

After they tightened the kimono with a snow-colored obi and were done with the dressing up, they moved on to your hair, tying it together into a bun then stuck it with expensive baby-blue floral hair-stick which were Takeshi and Lambo's gift for you as the bomber gave you a pair of hairpin with fuji flower decoration hanging from it. As for Tsuna, he had offered you a pair of traditional wooden sandals which perfectly matched your pure white kimono.

You really wanted to question Chrome about Mukuro's present, but you held on in case Chrome didn't know anything. His present, well…was kinda weird for a wedding present. While the others gave you items you needed for your wedding as your wedding gown or the accessories… he gave you a bottle of fragrance. You never used any fragrance before, and you wondered why he gave it along with a letter:

"_Use this and he'll kneel down to you, tonight~"_

You sighed because the perverted hint in the small note was the reason why you were so nervous before, but not to waste his gift, you decided to use the perfume he gave you, it turned out to be a soft, natural smell of cheery-blossom and you were really glad this was the first fragrance you ever used.

The heart lodged in your chest could jump off right now since the staff outside reminded you that you only had a few minutes left, approximately ten! Panic engulfed you, making you mumble something continuously. Thanks to the girls you managed to you keep your wig on, but the throbbing still didn't stop.

"Don't worry, (f/n)-chan. Things will get better!" said Kyoko, carefully rubbing your back.

"U-umm…(f/n)-chan…w-would you…like…ehm…something to drink?" the pineapple girl asked, you nodded softly, showing your agreement to her suggestion.

"(f/n)-nee-san, I'd like to cook you some ramen to stop your nervousness, but maybe I shouldn't…" said I-pin with her cute Chinese accent.

Haru grabbed your hand, trying to warm it up as it was ice-cold. "(f/n)-chan! Ganbare ne! As Haru will cheer for you from the seats!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ten minutes passed and it was the shortest ten minutes in your life. Then, more anxious than ever, you headed for the ballroom, slowly walking, escorted by Dino[1]. "Dino-nii, make sure you don't trip over your feet." You teased as you passed the hallway.

Dino pouted in a cute manner and discreetly laughed, "(f/n), I think I won't, Romario will watch me from the seats."

You laughed together, but then stayed calm after the door opened ever-so-slowly, the door which would lead you to your husband-to-be after not seeing him at all since the morning. As you entered the ballroom, all eyes stared at your perfection, complimenting on how flawless, how beautiful you were and how…fascinating you looked in this wedding kimono.

There, in front of the altair he stood up, waiting for you to arrive to swear before God that you loved each other. As you looked to the seats, you realised that all of your friends were there and were waving at you and moved their lips only to speak a soundless word, except Mukuro who wasn't there.

You shyly giggled as you finally got what they were saying, '_I'm happy for you' _from Tsuna. _'Be happy TO THE EXTREME!' _from Ryohei_, 'Hope you'll be happy.' _from Takeshi, _'Donna, tu sei la migliore[2]!'_ from Hayato, _'vieni a me se te annoi[3], (f/n)-nee-san.' _from Lambo.

You tried to stop your tears from flowing out but the burden seemed too heavy for you, the tears rolled down, falling to the red carpet covering the ground below you. You smiled happily at all those whispers, wishing you a good life, while your happiness kept on wetting your eyes. you couldn't wipe it since your hand was tangled with Dino's and the other was holding a bouquet full of white roses, so you just sobbed silently behind the transparent fabric covering your face.

Hibari's eyes glanced at your own, he slipped his hand under the fabric and cupped your cheek, wiping the tears from it, simply offering you a small smile. But then you pushed him back, realizing there was something wrong with the man who stood in front of you .

"Stop playing…Mukuro." You said, making all the spectators gasp in surprise. And you were right as the skylark disappeared into a puff of mist and turned into the illusionist whose name you had just called. He smiled slyly at you, while placing his hand on his waist, letting out his creepy laugh, "You realized…(f/n), kufufufu."

You gave him the 'of course!' look[4], and jumped when the door suddenly banged open and flew off with the man you knew so well walking in, glaring at the pineapple who stood before you. Something must have happened between them, and judging from Mukuro's usual behavior, he just did something that he considered as amusing in such a big event to annoy the husband-to-be and you could guess what his next words were going to be…

"Kufufu, you are late skylark. So I thought I'd compensate with a few tricks." And yeah, exactly what you were expecting.

The real Hibari stormed in, ready to blow up the entire room but then he saw you, glancing at him with a 'If you do anything ridiculous, I'll commit suicide!' look. Considering his pride and your existence, he knew that you would be the one who had a lot to lose if he DID anything.

The place was silent, no one was brave enough to comment or even make a sound fearing Hibari might come over and knock them down. But you wouldn't let that happen, not on your wedding day, so you called the ruckus-maker out, "Kyouya…" with a smile engraved on your face, a smile many would describe as scary.

Mukuro made his way to the seats and placed himself beside Ken and Chikusa who you invited out of friendship so Hibari could stand where he should, in front of you, his tonfas already tossed somewhere.

The serene traditional Japanese music began to play after the priest [5] allowed to begin the ceremony. The beautiful rhythm engulfed all the voices, somewhat calming your anger. Then you felt a large hand approaching the veil, lifting it up so he could see your face which was fascinating to him but chose not to let his contentment show on his face.

"Hibari Kyouya… Do you promise to love, to share everything and to be by her side in sickness, health, sadness, and happiness until death separates the both of you?" the priest asked.

"Hn… I do, herbivore…" he glared at the priest as the priest gave a soundless 'eek!' but tried to continue the ceremony, clearing his throat before going on.

"(s/n) (f/n), do you promise to love, to share everything and to be by his side in sickness, health, sadness, and happiness until death separates the both of you?"

"I do…" You said, giving him your sweetest smile just to receive his smirk as your payment.

Then the priest stated, "You may kiss the bride…"

At this point, people's eyes usually widened, waiting for the newly married to kiss each other lovingly, you were waiting for his lips to caress yours, but no, it was not the soft kiss that you imagined like in the movies, but its Hibari Kyouya-version. He harshly pulled you to him and kissed you roughly which earned him a small gasp right after your lips connected. He gripped a handful of your hair and used the chance to make you moan again as his hand trailed down your waist, pulling you in until you touched him. You helplessly gripped his black wedding hakama to keep yourself standing when you felt that your knee was shaky.

The skylark seemed to be vacating all of his frustration in this embrace, biting you lower lip and licking the blood which was pouring down from it, giving you your own taste of iron. After he was done having you moaning, gasping and breathless, he pulled away, considering things done and over with only atfer he had a slight lick of your swollen, wounded lips.

You could feel him lifting you up in his arms, of course bridal-style since you were now married, though not.. officially yet…

"Spit the rest…" Hibari commanded, glaring at the shocked priest while still carrying you –actually deep scarlet-faced you by now. "Y-You are…officially husband and wife. May God bless you…" [6]

"Hn…" Hibari groaned in satisfaction, then left the ballroom leaving the dazed audience whose face was crimson like yours while jaws dropped dramatically except Takeshi who was laughing innocently and complimented, "Haha, (f/n) sure is loved, huh? Hahaha!" which suddenly got a smack right on the head by Hayato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Lemon Time –o-o-o-o-o-o-

As soon as the car led the both of you to your house, he dragged you over to the bedroom and harshly threw you there. Then you could hear the sound of the door being locked, and right after Hibari stood beside the bed, panting, lustful-eyed as he watched you lying on the bed.

"Kyouya… i-its still…n-nine…" you gulped, kindly begging him to spare you. But couldn't care less, night was just beginning and the incident occuring during your wedding had made him frustrated and angered by all means.

"And it's night already, shouldn't we be doing it? Answer me, herbivore. Do you really think I'd let you escape after what happened ?"

You gulped then frowned at his words, then you quickly pulled him to you, leaving him on all fours on top of you "Then do it, Mr. Carnivore. Like hell I'd care after you showed up late at our wedding!"

"Ohoo, you are blaming me? That certain mist-carnivore has all the credit for it." He smirked at you, although he sweat-dropped. He'd been holding back for a long time and he would take you right then and there, there was no one who could stop him including you.

You pulled him to you and kissed him as deep as you could, letting a whisper against it, "Per favore, sii gentile[7]…Kyouya"

The skylark smirked against your lips and then plunged his tongue in; enjoying the lemonade taste left in your mouth, on his way to making your cry his name out in pleasure.

You wondered whether he had taken some kind of aphrodisiac because he was SO eager to touch you, to be one with you as he got a slight hold of your kimono, pulling it down so your neckline was exposed to his hungry eyes. You moaned when he was gone from your lips and went to licking you neck as if tasting your skin, having you intoxicated with his touch right away.

"Kyouya… akhh… wait a minute… umhh…ohh… it's kind of uncomfortable…" he sucked on your sensitive spot, listening to his favorite music, your soughing. You pushed his face away and his hand gripped your sleeves, asking him to pause as you loosened your obi, took off some of your kimono layers and left his greedy eyes enjoying the sight of your bare skin. As you resumed taking out the hairpin and the hair-stick, your other hand took your socks away.

He gulped as he saw the loosened kimono slowly falling from your pale body, and began pinning you down again, pressing his hips into yours and feeling his raw arousal against you lit up every nerves of your body, you arched into him, your chest meeting his, and let out a throaty groan. You couldn't help but gasp as he trailed his cold finger onto your warm body, spreading ecstasy all over when he headed for your hardening nub, licking the now cherry-colored nipple. A quiet whine escaped your abused lips, electric bliss rushing down. He was unbuttoning his own shirt, revealing his pale and tight torso.

He was marking you as his, no one but him had the right to touch you. His fragrance, sweat, and desire smearing your heated body as well as giving you high pleasure. Nevertheless, as soon as he got closer to your core you gasped and stiffened. Scared, contradictory feelings flooding your mind, making you hiccup and cry while hiding your face from him while he stopped his activity when he saw limpid liquid flowing from your (e/c) eyes, shining under the moonrays going through the window.

"(F/n)…?" he called hesitantly, wondering if he had somehow hurt you meanwhile still restraining his desire to have you.

Your forefinger trailed to his cheek, shakily touching his pale skin. "K-kyouya…I…I'm scared…" you sat up then brought your knees to your chest and hugged yourself, getting wet with tears. "I feel strange… I'm scared…"

The man sighed at the pitiful-looking woman inn front of him, but he wouldn't let you get away, not after he marked you deeply. He started pulling your wrist and trapped you beneath him, cupping your wet, flushed cheek with his large, warm hand and kissed the other one. Hibari then looked at you straight in the eye, and slowly whispered, "Just trust me…"

You suddenly calmed down after hearing his voice, mesmerized by his moon-lit grey eyes… "Kyouya…I love you…"

This time, the skylark was sure he knew how to make you scream his name. He connected his mouth with yours, letting you taste his saliva and vice versa. Then he successively bit on your collarbone and licked it, mixing pain with pleasure, and all of a sudden pulled away and went down.

"A-akh! Kyou…aahhh!" His tongue was sneaking in and out of your core, teasing your inner walls, his forefinger replaced it, thrusting in you again faster than before, his tongue going over your stomach, then breasts and finally your own tongue, swallowing your agonizing scream.

"S-something…is going to come…" you hastily whispered against his mouth, arched against his finger and cried out as he removed it, then pushed his hips into yours, still teasing your body erotically.

You cried insanely, "Ngghh….Kyouya… I can't hold it…akh!" you needed him, you needed the feeling of him deep inside now.

His sexy voice came faintly out again as he licked your neck and was pleased by the sound of your sweet moan, "Call my name again…"

"Kyouya…" you obeyed him but your tone was imploring as he didn't fill you yet. Your hand desperately went down and tried to unzip his pants, but he prevented you from doing so, making you beg in despair.

"Kyouya! Please….K-kyouya…" you muttered breathlessly.

"That's it…beg me…" he panted, whispering right in your ears, stroking the lobe. Then finally he gave you what you longed for, and positioned himself at your entrance.

You couldn't wait any longer, the urge feeling of him was overwhelming. There was no other way to find release but to lock your legs around his waist, taking him in slightly deeper and the same seemed to go for him as he lost his last remains of self-control and started grinding his hips into yours.

You choked as he started thrusting right on the spot, but he silenced you with his delicious lips on yours, you shut your eyes down, unconsciously scratching his back with your nails as the pain started budging inside. He growled faintly because of the pain in his back and rested his head beside yours, he was looking for release too and went faster and harder into you, making you arch into him. You could feel his heart throbbing when your body was in the firm embrace of his, his hands which were on your hips suddenly tightened as both of you simultaneously climaxed, the burning feeling of his seed bursting in making you shiver in pleasure.

He pulled out and fell beside you, still panting because of the exhausting love-making. "Kyouya…." You moved your body and rested your forehead on his muscular chest. "I love you…Kyouya…"

He just gave a low grunt and embraced you tightly while whispering to you, "I love you too…(f/n)…" Then he smiled a little, a very very very little, as he contemplated your sleeping face, you were breathing slowly, lying beside him, your face showing a peaceful and content expression. So, Kyouya pecked your forehead, which he rarely did and went to sleep to, enjoying the moment as he had you in his arms.

~_Hope this moment will everlasting….~_

~END~

A/N: L-long lemon….even though this is my first time writing a normal lemon… wow….i'm embarrassed…(was a lemon writer for yaoi, so didn't even know what to write in a straight one. Hahaha) expect an extended ending in the bonus chapter.

Aannnd~! Thanks for being a reader nee, I really thank you all, appreciated all of those reviews and voting~ Love you guys~ and I'll begin to write others~ Bye bii~

OH! Don't forget that I'll make Bel's after this~ ^^  
>he's the winner~ (Bel: 4, Byakuran: 2, Yama: 1, Mukuro: 1, Dino: 1) and I'll continue the vote in Bel's~ look forward to it nee~ ^^ thx again~<p>

[1] Your parents passed away a few years ago.

[2] Woman, you are the best!

[3] Come to me if you are bored

[4] The transparent fabric was kinda thin so many could still see your face.

[5] I'm fusing the Japanese style (Kimono) and Western-style wedding here (a priest!), haha, is it weird?

[6] I don't really know the process, haha, so please spare me if I got a wrong process up there~

[7] Please be gentle


	11. Bonus Chapter

~Bonus Chapter~

(Extended Endings)

A/N: Extended endings for random chapters~, since my lil' one requested it. ^^

Happy reading everyone~ 3

I. Extended Ending for 2nd chapter

Tsuna flushed due to your request, and then while rubbing the back of his head, he politely refused. "I-I think… I should keep on calling you by your last name."

After a few seconds of further thinking, you shot back, "Ohoo…" ,grinning slightly at the assistance-needing boy.

Gokudera who didn't seem too happy about your ambiguous response defended his beloved boss, "What does that grin mean, you filthy bitch?"

You stared at the Octopus-head flatly and you didn't bother answering, then faced the athletic boy, "Yamamoto, it'd be wrong if Tsuna called me by my first name, wouldn't it ? Since he's afraid that Kyoko might think badly of us."

The apprentice swordsman gave you a shiny smile and laughed innocently, "Haha, yes, (f/n)-chan. That's what would happen."

"Okay~, you can call me by my last name~." you giggled at the little boy, not even realizing the presence of the demon who was still at the top of the stairs hearing your entire chit-chat with another herbivore, relaxing a bit and sighing in relief.

II. Extended Endings for 3rd chapter

You had ended up in your bed, rubbing your swollen lip and hissing. You got up slowly, and then walked to the table, staring at your reflection in the mirror hanging above it..

The more you looked into it, the more you realised how messed up you were. The corner of your eye was glistening with tears, and you stuck your tongue out, having a slight taste of the blood that had escaped your lip.

Next thing you knew, your face was dramatically heating up at the mental picture you made of the entire scene including a certain devilish prefect and you. Now, with a dark gaudy blush , you headed back to your bed, whispering the threat that you longed to hear more than anyone.

"_I'll bite you to death…"_

You touched your lip once again while it opened to let out those words, "Bite me…to death…"

III. Extended Endings for 5th chapter

As you were still wandering in a blank-minded state, your legs automatically headed for your bedroom. You felt a gentle brush of your AC against your bare skin as you changed clothes, as usual throwing them in a pile and emptying your pockets. Among the items in them, a box wrapped with white-colored paper and tied with a black ribbon.

Inside of it was a cute platinum bracelet with a bird–like hibird- ornament attached to it, making you wonder who was swift enough to put a hand in and out of your pocket without your noticing it, so you looked over the box for any notice that could tell you the sender's identity.

And there, a small greeting card with traditional Japanese designs drawn on the cover slipped down right after you shook the box. As you opened the card, you giggled softly; there was nothing written on it, but still you now knew who the author was.

It had to be 'him', your punisher, the one that had bitten you to 'death'. The attention made you happy but you decided against talking about it with him, to just calmly hold on your hopes, deep within your heart.

IV. Extended Endings for 6th chapter (Expect this as a long one~! Oh my, I love the pervy hint! I love this one! Welcome to Universal Pervy Club if you like this one too~)

You headed straight for your bedroom after unconsciously kicking him , running away into the bathroom and offering him to take a bath after you were done.

"What have I done… He's quite the flesh-eating carnivore and I bet he would do something to me if I keep him here… all night… oh s**t!" you cried over your foolish act and kept punching your bed while you sat on the floor, burying your face in your blanket. When you got tired of torturing the furniture, you finally lifted your face up and turned to the door when you heard your nickname being called.

"Herbivore…" you gulped, freaked out and wondered whether he had been standing there for a long time.

The one thing that made you ignore his hail was…yeah…his looks, he only wore a towel around his lower body while his torso was left naked, making you gulp at the delightful view.

When he took a step, you gasped and came back from Pervy-land to the real world then moved to your wardrobe to get him the loose clothing you mentioned earlier. "H-here…use this." You said as you turned back, intending to hand him the over-sized pajamas.

But you paused again, just to see he was already standing right behind you. "Hi-hibari-san! Don't startle me! Here… wear this…"

He smirked at you and put you back at ease as he obeyed your command, and you smiled happily as it fitted him. Just when you stood up, you slipped and fell because of a damn invisible thing below your bare feet. Thank God, you only collapsed on your bed, but heck there was no reason to be grateful if someone was actually pinned below you; and that someone had to be Hibari !

You whimpered as you looked up from the bedsheets and ended up gazing straight at the demonic prefect who glared at your (e/c) eyes, and the only words that came to your mind to describe your situation were : Panic, Worry, Shaking, Crimson-red.

"You are 10 years too early to be carnivore like me…" He hissed at a both surprised and confused you as you didn't get a word of what he meant.

But before you could even think of any possible answer, he pulled you to him, and 'unfortunately' your lips connected. You gasped in the kiss while he smirked as your lips were still attached to each other, filling his eyes with lust when he heard your voice.

"P-perverted b*****d… you did it again." You scoffed when he pulled away, letting you spill out your last word as his smirk grew wider again and his lips went back crashing on yours.

Desire took over you too when he forced his tongue into your mouth, it was a sin when you accepted his battling invitation and took part in the kiss, slightly deepening it as you closed your eyes to feel his tongue stroking yours. It was a pleasure both of you enjoyed, not even able to break apart as the prefect licked off the saliva that had flowed down your lips.

You blinked in surprise when he harshly pulled you down right beside the spot where he had been sitting and stood up, leaving you staring at him, still crimson-faced. "Y-you won't…bite me to death?" you asked, gazing at your lap as you shifted position to sit on your bed while he walked off.

The prefect then paused and glanced at you, his eyes ice cold "What do you expect, herbivore?"

You were stunned, trembling and shivering as he literally looked down on you, "I-I'm not…Actually I'm expecting you to call me by my first name…"

"Hn…" the prefect responded, pleased, then suddenly the door closed and the light went out, letting darkness spread around.

You froze in shock, thinking fearfully of what he'd do to you. He pushed you on the bed and hugged you from behind, tightly.

"Just sleep." He said, burying his face in your (h/c) hair.

"But Hibari-san, this position is not comfortable enough and you are behind me, so how could I possibly manage to sle—"

'TWACK!'

Something smacked your head and you found he was holding his tonfa which you swore wasn't there before.

"Sleep." He repeated coldly, and adjusted himself to be more comfortable, embracing you tightly. His tonfa had been dropped on the floor with a loud 'BANG' noise, making you exhale in relief at the thought that you'd probably wouldn't be hit anymore for a while.

"Ohh…umm…g-goodnight… Kyou… uhh… I mean…Hibari-san." You said lowly then quickly shut your mouth up.

The last thing you heard before you dozed off, wrapped in a warm embrace, was..

"_Goodnight…(f/n)"_

You told yourself that you must have had it wrong since there was no way that the prefect would say something like that; but you'd never know that he really said it to you.

V. Extended Endings for 9th chapter (Haha~, Mukuro is 'helping' here~)

"Kyouya… can I beg you to spare me a little of your precious time? " you asked, nervous, almost sure he would refuse.

"What?" he retorted, simply flipping the pages of the book he was reading.

You gulped, inhaled his fragrance and then continued, "W-well, can we invite some of my friends too? And all the guardians, my family along with Cavallone, please?"

"No." Darn, you knew it.

"This is the first wedding in my life and I want them to be there for it… please Kyouya, pretty pretty please?" you continued to beg, and he didn't even sigh and just turned the page again.

Once again you implored him in a desperate attempt, "Kyouya… please… so all the men in the family know that I am officially married. They always ask me out these days…"

He finally reacted, but only with narrowed eyes. You knew that your tactic was working since he frowned at the book. "I'm afraid they'll ask me if they don't know I'm taken, Kyouya. Please?" you put a peck on his cheek, trailing the ghost of a caress there as you made your way to his jaw.

He pushed you away, stopping you because he knew he wouldn't be able to get a hold of himself and he had to wait until the wedding night –he knew you'd be mad at him if he touched you improperly. "….Fine…"

You screamed in delight, "REALLY?" And then you couldn't help giving him an other peck, on the lips this time, hanging from his neck, giving him a warm embrace. "I love you, Kyouya!" the man only sighed and hugged you back. You hastily released yourself from his arms and took a magazine which you read before then showed him several wedding gowns.

"Which one do you like better?"

He sighed again, wondering why you suddenly became so enthusiastic. And when he wanted to point his finger to the one he chose, a voice disturbed him.

"Kufufufu, the one on the left is better." A pineapple popped up right beside you and pointed the left image, to a pure, white, figure-hugging wedding gown.

Not wasting any time, your beloved Hibari Kyouya stood up, grabbed his tonfa and charged only to go through curls of mist.

"Kufufufu, my apologize for bothering." Once again his voice echoed in the room, but nothing could be seen, maybe he had already left.

You approached your husband-to-be and called him out, the only result being his glaring daggers, "I-I guess the one on the right is better… h-hahaha. Umm… I'll search for another magazine then, see you on dinner, in one hour, Kyouya." You were ready to leave but he pulled you to him, having you sitting in his lap.

"A white traditional wedding kimono is enough… that's easy to tear off too…" he said, burying his face in your hair, greedily inhaling your hair scent as you blushed after a few minutes, suddenly understanding the meaning behind his words.

VI. Extended Endings for 10th chapter

"Kyouya~!" you hugged him after serving breakfast. He just grunted at your act. In addition, you continued, "Which one do you want? Boy or girl?" you giggled at him.

Suddenly, the 26 years old Hibari Kyouya drowned in his own imagination:

-boy-

"Mom, will you become my wife when I grow up?" said your son, cuddling with you who seemed busy cooking. Then you paused for a bit and lifted the little boy up, "Only when you grow up, my son." After that you kissed his forehead, leaving Kyouya peering, oh, I mean passing by the kitchen while glaring at the affectionate moment between you and your child. He thought that no one could ever dominate you other than himself, even his own son.

-girl-

"I love you…mama, papa." Said your daughter as she gave you and your husband a kiss on the cheek, then you kissed her forehead, she flushed after that and giggled softly as Kyouya patted her head with a rare small smile of his.

xoxoxoEnd of Imaginationxoxoxo

"Girl…" he said, chopped his sausage and bit it sadistically.

You pouted, "Ehh? What's wrong with boys? I was hoping to have a junior version of you, Kyouya."

You hiccupped as he glared at you then said with a creepy voice, "If you give birth to a boy… I'll bite you to death… until you give birth to a girl."

"That means… you would… screw me until we have a daughter? Way too scary, Mr. Carnivore…I guess I want a lot of your copies, Kyouya~"

"Hnn…are you planning to only have boys? Then get ready to be bitten to death…"

"Aww, that sounds erotic to me… will you continue to bite me to death even when we have a daughter?" you grinned playfully.

"…" He face-palmed.

A/N: ahaha~ well~ let's start Bel's fic okay~ shishi~ oh, thanks for all the readers and ghost readers~ ^^ fufufu~ bye bii~


End file.
